When stupid people try to get InuYasha back on
by animefreaks-elevendy-seven
Summary: what happens when two obsessed fans of inuyasha try to put their show back on the air?? They meet up with movie stars, singers, and anime characters!! But will they ever get their show back on the air??
1. Mwhahahhahahaha

Cassandra - I can't believe they cancelled Inu-Yasha   
  
Jennifer - Yeah really we gotta do something about it   
  
Cassandra - Your right we do have to do something about it   
  
Jennifer - Cassandra...   
  
Cassandra - MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Jennifer - Oh great 


	2. airplane's and peanuts

Jennifer- CassanDERa I do not think that this is such a good idea.  
  
Cassandra- Jennifer, when have I ever gotten you in trouble.  
  
Jennifer- Well…  
  
Cassandra- Rhatorical question. Come on.  
  
The two young girls walked into the school cafeteria. They went to sit down by Cone and Punki. The girls smiled innocently at the boys who immediately knew that something very bad was going to happen.  
  
Punki- H-hey Jennifer. Hey Albino.  
  
Cassandra- Punki, have I ever told you how kind you are.  
  
Punki- Um no?  
  
Cassandra- You are just ever so kind and generous. You might be the nicest most bestest person on the face of the planet.  
  
Cone- Don't listen to her. She's trying to trick you.  
  
Jennifer- No she's not. We both think that you are both ever so wonDERful. So we brought you these.  
  
Cone- What are they?  
  
Cassandra- There's muffins you mo-I mean very nice person.  
  
Punki and Cone looked nervously at one another. They grabbed the muffins and stuffed them in their mouth.   
  
Punki- Hey guys I don't feel so….  
  
Jennifer and Cassandra smiled evily as they began to drag the two boys off to the parking lot. With the help of Justin and Armondo, they had the two securely fastened into the back seat.  
  
Jennifer- Thank you.  
  
Cassandra- Now go away.  
  
Jennifer got into the drivers seat while Cassandra jumped in and immediately began to play with the raido.  
  
Jennifer- Are you sure about this?  
  
Cassandra- you want Inu-Yasha back don't you?  
  
Jennifer- Well yea.  
  
Cassandra- Good. Now, off to Las Vegas!  
  
Punki and Cone remained fast asleep. Thankfully, no one in the airport was suspicious of the two girls as they dragged the boys lifeless bodies to the plane. Cassandra was sitting by the window and Jennifer was next to the isle. Punki and Cone sat in between them. Jennifer sat nervously hoping that the two young men would wake up soon.  
  
Jennifer- Cassandra, when we get to Vegas how are we gona find the cartoon network people.  
  
Cassandra- We happen to be staying at their hotel.  
  
Jennifer- That's convient.  
  
Cassandra- Ain't it though.  
  
Jennifer- What are we gonna do when we get there?  
  
Cassandra- Ask them to bring our show back.  
  
Jennifer raised a skeptical eyebrow at her friends statement.  
  
Cassandra- What. It's not like I ever said we were going to ask them, nicely.   
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into now. She noticed that Cassandra had begun to twitch and looked at the brochure in her hand. They were going to be staying at the Luxor an Egyptian themed hotel.   
  
Punki- Those were really good muffins.  
  
Jennifer- Punki! Cone! Your awake.  
  
Cassandra- Aw. I thought they were going to be knocked out for most of this chapter. Dernit!!!!!  
  
Cone- What, what happened?  
  
Jennifer- We've got a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Cassandra- No we don't . It's quite simple actually. We are going to go to Las Vegas, kidnapp the Cartoon Network executives and um, persuade them to give us back our show. See simple.  
  
Punki- Persuade? Why is it I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Cone- Maybe because Albuno said it.  
  
Jennifer- How are we gonna persuade them.  
  
Cassandra- We'll make them an offer, they can't refuse. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jennifer- Okay. Sounds like a plan to me. A Smiple Plan. Get it. Simple Plan.  
  
Punki- Uh-hu.  
  
Cone- LADY! I WANT SOME PEANUTS! LADY! LADYLAYDLADYLADYLADY….  
  
All- Cone!  
  
Cone- But, I want peanuts. 


	3. New people

Chapter 3 - MWHAHAHAHAHHA   
  
Cone: can I just have some peanuts?!   
  
Jennifer: Cone if your quiet I'm sure that the lady will come over here   
  
Cone: LADY!!!!!!!! Bring me some peanuts!   
  
lady: Sir please be quiet while we are on the airplane   
  
Cone: I AM being QUIET!   
  
All - No your not!   
  
Cone: Yes I am   
  
Mysterious Person - Will you all just SHUT UP!   
  
Jennifer: That sounds like Dexter   
  
Cassandra: It probably is DEXTER   
  
Mysterious Person: Shut up!   
  
Punki: Hey there's something shiny on his eyes...ooooooooh shiny   
  
Jennifer: If there is something shiny on his eyes then it must be....   
  
Mysterious Person comes out and reveals himself as Buddy   
  
Buddy: I told you to shut up!   
  
Cassandra: Hello Plank!   
  
Buddy: Shut up and leave me alone   
  
Cone: Where are my Peanuts!!   
  
Lady: Sir, am I going to have to take you off the airplane   
  
Cone: No, but..I...(starts to cry) all I wanted was some peanuts!!!   
  
Lady: Sir, please be quiet   
  
Jennifer: Uh..Ma'am I hate to be rude but, COULD YOU JUST GIVE HIM HIS FREAKING PEANUTS!!!   
  
random person: He can just have mine.   
  
Cassandra: DERYCK!!!! Why are you here?  
  
Deryck: Uhhh...well...I'm not going to Las Vegas to find the man who cancelled Inu-Yasha, nope not me....   
  
Cone: Peanuts, peanuts, peanuts   
  
Punki: Plank, can I have your glasses, their shinnnnnny...oooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Plank: Get away from me   
  
Jennifer: wait, you watch inu-yasha?  
  
Deryck: Yeah why?  
  
Cassandra: he'll be perfect for MY plan....MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA MWHAHAHAHA!   
  
Deryck: Is she always like that?  
  
Jennifer: Yep   
  
Deryck: Frreeeakky!   
  
Jennifer: Cone, you need to thank Deryck.   
  
Cone: Thank you Deryck..these are really good peanuts   
  
Deryck: Uhhh...your welcome.   
  
Intercom: we will be arrive in 10 minutes, please put your seat belts on   
  
Deryck: I gotta go back to my seat, meet me after we get off the plane and we can talk about Inu-Yasha   
  
Jennifer and Cassandra: OKAY!   
  
After they landed the gang all went over to Deryck   
  
Cone: I love peanuts, peanuts, peanuts.   
  
Plank: Get away from me Punki!   
  
Deryck: Okay guys, what are we going to do?   
  
Jennifer: Well, Cassandra has a very evil and diabolical plan. lets use it   
  
Cassandra: YEAHHHHHH!!!! 


	4. Evil plans

Punki- Guys. Where are we going.  
  
Cassandra - To the hotel.  
  
Jennifer- How will we get there.  
  
Deryck- My limo.  
  
C, J, P, Con- Oooooo. Limos are shiny.  
  
Deryck- Yes they are.  
  
Cone- Can we get some peanuts?  
  
Cassandra- Plank. Just out of curiosity, why are you here?  
  
Plank- Cause Jennifer wrote me into the story.  
  
All- Oooohhhh.  
  
Deryck- Cassandra, what is your evil plan?  
  
Cassandra- Evil. He he I mean err who said anything about evil I'm not evil. I'm not going to tie them up in very uncomfortable chairs and make them listen to Kelly Clarkson and Vanilla Ice. Nope. Nothing like that.  
  
Cone- Oh. Well that's good. I think torturing people is against the law.  
  
Cassandra- it um, is?  
  
Cone- Last time I checked. Not that I ever check to see if it's okay to torture people.  
  
Plank- Really? I do.  
  
Cassandra- So it's bad to torture people?  
  
Jennifer- Yes. You could even go to jail and Plank, watch out for that….  
  
All- Oh.   
  
Deryck- That's gotta hurt.  
  
Plank- I'm…okay. Is it alright with everyone if I faint now?  
  
Plank falls onto the ground after running into very large trash can on which he hit his head. Punki notices his glasses. Grins evily.  
  
Punki- (So not so very convnving) Oh my dear friend Plank. Let me help you up. Oh dear me, here are your glasses. They are just ever sooooo shinny…….  
  
They all stare at Planks shiny glasses for a while. Punki finally puts them in his pocket.  
  
Punki- For um, safe keeping. Yea that's it. Safe keeping.  
  
Jennifer- All righty then. Deryck, call for your limo. We have some network executives to uh not torture.  
  
Cassadnra- Right. So it's really against the law to torture people by err making them listen to annoying pop singers and watching re-runs of very even more annoying anime shows?  
  
Jennifer- Yup.  
  
Cassandra- Oh um….woops.  
  
Deryck calls for his limo and they all go to the hotel. Plank is still unconscious and Punki and Cassandra take all of his shiny belongings. Jennifer and Cone thumb wrestle. After Jennifer won for the 12th time in a row, Cone claimed that his thumb was injured and he could no longer play. They finally pulled up to the hotel. They were all mezmorized by the shininess of the large glass pyrimad for a very long time. Then they left.   
  
Jennifer- Guys. Do you think we forgot something?  
  
Plank- Guys. Um, who are you.  
  
Mysterious but very creepy looking dude- Have you ever heard of Cartoon network? 


	5. Executives and Plank

Plank - Uhhh...some annoying people were talking about it   
  
Mysterious looking dude - This can't be good....you are going to come with me   
  
Plank gulps as the mysterious looking dude carries him off.   
  
Deryck - I still don't remember what we're lookin for.   
  
Cassandra - Neither do I DERyck, Neither do I   
  
Punki - I FOUND IT!   
  
All - WHAT??   
  
Punki - My shiny gum wrapper...ooooooooooooooooooo....shiny   
  
Everyone falls over anime style   
  
Jennifer - That was weird   
  
Cone - What?  
  
Jennifer - We fell over anime style   
  
Cassandra - Cool!!   
  
Deryck - Hey look its a piece of paper...I wonDER what it says   
  
Cassandra and Jennifer - Did you just imphasize the DER in wonder?   
  
Deryck - Yeah, why?   
  
Cass & Jenn - Cool   
  
Punki - What did you find?   
  
Deryck - Its a leDER, here let me read..wait...I can't read very well...Punki will you read it.   
  
Punki - I can't read either, Cone?   
  
Cone - I can spell shiny...that's about it...what about you albino?   
  
Cassandra - Nope...Jennifer   
  
Jennifer - Uhhh....I can spell DER and Randy and Deryck....and my name and the numbers and the alphabet and the....   
  
All - JUST READ THE LETTER!!   
  
Jennifer - Okay....ahem, Dear stupid idiotic people, I have taken the one you call Plank hostage, if you do not stop with your evil psycotic scheme of hurting/killing the cartoon network executive, I will kill Plank and his soul will haunt you for the rest of your lives!! signed...guess who?   
  
Cone - Oooooooooooh they sound mean   
  
Cassandra - What will we do?   
  
Deryck - I don't know, what are those one things called where you get so many people to sign?   
  
Jennifer - A Petition i think   
  
Deryck - We could have lots and lots of people sign that.   
  
Cone - Hey I have an idea   
  
Everyone turns to Cone in shock   
  
Cone - How about half of us trys to get that pet-tit-ion and the other half trys to hurt the executives?  
  
All - Sure!   
  
Punki - I wanna do that pet-tit-ion   
  
Cone - Me too   
  
Deryck - I'm gonna hurt the executives   
  
Cassandra - Yeah really   
  
Jennifer - I'm gonna go with Deryck and Cassandra   
  
Mysterious person - You need someone else...   
  
Jennifer - I--can't---breathe---its---ORLANDO BLOOM!!   
  
Orlando - Yep   
  
Mysterious creepy dude - Plank you will help me with cancelling all the anime's in the world!!!!!   
  
Plank - uh oh 


	6. Movie scream noooos!

Cone- Who are you?  
  
Orlando- Orlando Bloom.  
  
Cone- Huh?  
  
Jennifer- Oh you stupid bakas. Haven't you ever seen Lord of the Rings. It's like on of the best movies.  
  
Orlando- you've seen it?  
  
Jennifer- Yep.   
  
Somehwre in a dark building, they have Plank tied to a chair.  
  
Mysterious person- Which show should we get rid of next.  
  
Plank- Your evil. A sick and twisted soul. I will never help you get rid of anime shows!  
  
MP- Oh really? Oh faithful mindless impossibly strong german minion!  
  
Plank- Who?  
  
MP- Bodygaurd.  
  
Plank- Hum. That's strangely stero-typical.  
  
German man- Yes sir.  
  
MP- Do it again.  
  
Plank- Oh please no! Not again!  
  
MP- I'm sorry my boy. If you don't tell me the next show…do it Arnold.  
  
Arnold- My pleasure.  
  
Plank screamed in agony as they once again turned on the TV. A familiar song drifted into the room once more.  
  
"I love you. You love me. We're a happy family."  
  
Plank- Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Punki- So what are we gonna do about Plank?  
  
Cassandra- I say we let them keep 'em. I mean it's not like he's any use to us. And he's annoying. He is far more trouble than he is worth.  
  
Jennifer- We can't just leave him there. We have to go help him. How about this. We go find them, you can carry out this devious little plan of yours and we'll go save Plank.  
  
Cassandra- Do we have toooooo?  
  
Deryck- I think we do.  
  
Cassandra- Shucks!  
  
Cone- So Or-lan-do. Your coming with us?  
  
Orladno- Looks like it.  
  
Jennifer- What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Orladno- Oh um not here to try and use my good looks and madly charming British accent and loads of cash that I've aqquired to bring Inu-Yasha back.  
  
Deryck- Really? Because it sounds like it might work.  
  
Punki- Okay let's go write this um. Pet-I-tion thingie. You can write can't you Orlando.  
  
Orladno- Um last time I checked.  
  
Orladon, Punki and Cone gathered supplies and started to make out a list. Cassandra went to her room and made a lot of noise. When she came back she had a large bag.  
  
Deryck- What's that?  
  
Cassandra- nothing. Hey, Orlando. Is it illegal to torture people?  
  
Orlando looked down at the blonde girl with fear. Jennifer and Deryck began to drag her out of the hotel room.  
  
Cassandra- What? What'd I do?  
  
Orlando- Is she, sane?  
  
Cone- Uh….maybe.  
  
Punki- She's just really really evil. Don't worry I don't think Jennifer and DERyck will let her kill anyone. Important.  
  
Orlando- Did you just say Der?  
  
Punki- Yea.  
  
Orlando- Nifty.  
  
Cassandra- Guys can we make a stop at the county courthouse.  
  
Deryck- Why?  
  
Cassandra- Part of my devious plan.  
  
Jennifer- Cassandra do I have to explain this to you again. No killing and torture. It's against the law.  
  
Cassandra- Exactly. Now all you two have to do is distract everyone while I run in and get the law book.  
  
Jennifer- Why?  
  
Cassandra- I'm gonna make a few, err changes! Heh heh ha ha muwhahahaha!  
  
Deryck- Riiight. We really need to get her on some medication.  
  
Jennifer- Won't help.  
  
Plank- Please. Make it stop. Please.  
  
Plank tried to stare away from the screen.  
  
MP- Tell me, which anime show should we cancle next.  
  
Plank- I don't know.  
  
MP- Arnold!  
  
Plank- Okay okay. Cacnle….  
  
MP- Yes?  
  
Planl- Dragon ball Z.  
  
Cone- Hey guys!  
  
They were all in Orladons suite. Cone had taken a break and had turned on the TV.  
  
P&O-Huh?  
  
They ran in to see what was up.  
  
Cone- Have you guy's heard of a show called Dragon Ball Z?  
  
Both- Yea. It's anime.  
  
Orlando- I love it. Vegeta's awesome!  
  
Punki- Why?  
  
Deryck- We're running in and out very very quickly and hey Cassandra, what's wrong.  
  
Cassandra- Guy's. Come look at the screen.  
  
News casDER lady person- It has just come to our attention that yet another popular anime show, Dragon Ball Z,  
  
Jennifer- Please don't be canceled, please don't be canceled, pleeeaaase dear lord don't be caneled.  
  
Lady- Has been canceled.  
  
Jennifer- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 


	7. Cancelling anime's

Jennifer - This can't be happening!!! One of the greatest anime's has been cancelled!!   
  
Jennifer starts to cry   
  
Cassandra - It is rather unfair   
  
Deryck - UNFAIR? Its horrible!!! I want my mommy   
  
Jennifer - me too   
  
Deryck and Jennifer start to cry even more   
  
Cassandra - We have to go stop them, come on lets go get the law book...MWHAHAHAHHAA   
  
Deryck - We should really invest in getting her some medication   
  
Jennifer - yeah i know   
  
Cassandra oblivious to what they said - Come on lets go!   
  
The three of them go into the courthouse and get the law book   
  
Cassandra - Anyone got a pen   
  
Deryck - I do   
  
Cassandra - Here Jennifer, write this down   
  
Jennifer - Okay!   
  
Cassandra - It is legal to torture a person if they have cancelled your favorite shows.   
  
Jennifer - Okay, its written   
  
MEANWHILE.....   
  
Orlando - PLEASE save our show! Inu-Yasha is going to be cancelled   
  
random person - What do you mean Inu-Yasha's going to be cancelled?  
  
Orlando - If we get 200 people to sign this peice of paper then Inu-Yasha will be put back on air   
  
Random person - Okay, I'll sign it and then I'll have my friends sign it   
  
Random person signs the piece of paper then gets their friends and they sign it too.   
  
Punki - How many people have signed it?   
  
Orlando - 25...we got a long ways to go guys   
  
Cone - This sucks...hey hows bout we's make a commercial   
  
Punki - Yeah a commercial   
  
Orlando - Sure, after all I've got enough money   
  
P&C - Cooooool   
  
Orlando - what do you want to be in the commercial   
  
Punki - People like shiny stuff, so lets convince them with that   
  
Cone - YEAH SHINY STUFF....ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Orlando - OKAY!   
  
Mysterious EVIL dude - Now that we have two anime's cancelled, we are going to have one more cancelled and then another one and another one and...   
  
Arnold - Calm down....here take your pills before you go crazy...well crazier   
  
M.E.D - Whatever   
  
Mysterious evil dude takes his pills and continues to talk   
  
M.E.D. - Now Plank, we are going to have you pick between these three anime's, and you will tell us which one to cancel, here are your choices....Kikaider, Lupin the third, or Trigun....if you don't choose then we will torcher you again   
  
Plank - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO....I won't pick on   
  
M.e.d - ARNOLD!   
  
Arnold - You asked for it Plank   
  
The tv turns on and the Backstreet boys are singing one of their oldest songs   
  
Plank - AHHHHH turn it off turn it off!!!   
  
med - tell us which one to cancel   
  
Plank - TRIGUN!!! NOW TURN IT OFF!!!!   
  
the mysterious evil dude turns off the TV and laughs as they cancell the show Trigun   
  
Cassandra - Now we can go torcher the people who cancelled inu-Yasha   
  
Jennifer - Lets go   
  
Deryck - hey wait...what's that?   
  
They all look at a tv in a store and a newscast man is talking   
  
newscast man - Der...um i mean..hello, and welcome, we have an important message to say...the anime TRIGUN has been cancelled...that is all...   
  
Deryck - Ok...they cancelled inu-yasha, and DragonBall Z, but no one, i mean no one cancels trigun....   
  
Cassandra - its time to go talk to a little man in a hotel...MWHAhAHAHAHHAHAAH   
  
Jennifer - Let's go   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Cone - Hey Punki   
  
Punki - What Cone?  
  
Cone - Now what I like more than this shiny stuff behind me?   
  
Punki - What?  
  
Cone - InuYasha   
  
Orlando - Yeah, I like InuYasha too   
  
Punki - Yeah me too   
  
Orlando - So if your like us and like Inu-Yasha, sign our petition so that it can be put back on air.   
  
DirecDER - CUT! Perfect you guys   
  
Plank - Will you leave me alone now?  
  
Mysterious EVIL dude - No way....but in 5 hours every anime show in the whole world will be cancelled!!!   
  
Arnold - Did you take your second dose of pills   
  
MED - UGH!   
  
Mysterious evil dude takes his second dose of pills and only GOD knows what he does next   
  
Deryck - Is that Punki?   
  
Jennifer - Where?   
  
Deryck - On tv   
  
the three of them crowd around the TV and watch the commercial   
  
J,D, and C - HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA they are idiots!!!   
  
Jennifer - Hey come on guys, we're only a block away from their hotel   
  
Deryck - Okay lets go   
  
shadowy person - GO WHERE?   
  
Cassandra - Oh my GOD!!   
  
Jennifer - How can it be?   
  
Deryck - Bu-bu-bu-bu-but why are you here?   
  
shadowy person - Deryck your not going to be a part of this, your ruining my plans   
  
Deryck gets pulled away by the shadowy person   
  
Jennifer - NOoooooooooooo!! How could PARIS do that!!!!   
  
Cassandra - now we can't go on with my evil plan without someone else   
  
dude - what plan   
  
Jennifer - he he he...come here and we'll tell you   
  
Dude - OKAY!   
  
Cassandra - Come on Sven....come....   
  
Jennifer - Yes Sven...come....   
  
Dude - you guys are freakin me out   
  
j&c - good   
  
Plank - Hey I know you   
  
Deryck - Yeah, I got captured by my own girlfriend...this sucks   
  
PARIS - shut up and sit still   
  
Paris ties Deryck up to a chair and forces him to watch Barney with Plank   
  
Paris - Master, I brought him to you   
  
MED - Good....very good paris....now all we have to do is wait for Randy to trick Jennifer...MWHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Deryck - Oh no, this can't be good at all 


	8. Evil little stupid peoples

Punki- So when do you think the commercail will air?  
  
DERictor- Well. I think I can get it to the studio today and maybe have it one by tonight.  
  
All-DER!  
  
Derictor- Oookay. Anyway, be watching channle 8 at 7:34. It will be on then.  
  
Cone- Seven thirDE four? That's oddly specific.  
  
Orlando- Yep. Come on, we can go look at some shiny stuff before we get back to the hotel.  
  
C.P- Yay! Shiny stuff!  
  
Sven- Ah guys?  
  
Cassandra- Yes Sven.  
  
Sven- I don't think I really like this.  
  
Jennifer- Why ever not Sven?  
  
Sven- Well, last time I checked it was illegal to torture people.  
  
Cassandra *grins evily*- Not anymore. Here, read.  
  
Sven- But I can…  
  
Cassandra- READ!  
  
Sven- Okay. It is now legal to torture people who take off your favorite shows. That's convient.  
  
Jennifer- Ain't it though. Come on. We have to go back to the hotel to see if Orlando has a car. We have to find DERyck.  
  
Sven- And plank?  
  
Jennifer- Sure. We can take him too.  
  
Cassandra- But…  
  
Jennifer- Come on.  
  
Cassandra mumbles something under her breath and they all turn to walk towards the hotel.  
  
Deryck- Paris. Why are you doing this. I, I thought you loved me?  
  
Paris- Foolish mortal! I am Paris. Above love. Above feelings.  
  
Plank- Above sanity?  
  
Paris- You will pay for that. Hector!   
  
Deryck- Wiat. I thought it was Arnold?  
  
Plank- Hector. He's, he's worse.   
  
Deryck- Worse? What could be worse than Backstreet boys and…oh my god.   
  
Hector- Who's up for a game of, *rubs his hands together* he he he, musical chairs.  
  
P,D- Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cassandra and Jennifer are pulling a skeptical Sven down a street when they seem someone oddly familiar.  
  
Jennifer- Randy?  
  
A small, spiked hair dude turns around.  
  
Randy- Err. No. It's not me.  
  
Sven- Yes it is.  
  
Randy- I'm in your imagination.  
  
Cassandra- Hey whos' that.  
  
Very cute stranger- Help me! That little, thinge mabob is trying to kidnapp me.  
  
Jennifer- Ryan Phillapee! Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Randy- No, this isn't Ryan Phillapee.  
  
Ryan- Yes I am.  
  
Randy- Oh dernit! Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso! Ruin all my plans why don't you.  
  
Cassandra- Plans? Randy you don't have plans. Am I missing something?  
  
Randy sighs and grabs Jennifer. He throws her into a very shiny balck car and drives off. Ryan, Sven and Cassandra stand stunned for a moment.  
  
Cassandra- They took Jennifer.  
  
Sven- Bummer.  
  
Ryan- Yea.  
  
Cassandra- Ryan. Why is you here?  
  
Ryan- I was here to try and get…  
  
Sven- Inu-Yasha back on?  
  
Ryan- How'd you guess.  
  
Cassandra- Come Ryan. We have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Punki- It's almost time for the commercail.  
  
Cone- Yay!  
  
Orlando- Would you two please stop jumping on the bed. It is ever so distracting.  
  
Punki- Sorry.   
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Cone- Ooooo the door. Can I get. Can I can I Orlando pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?  
  
Orladno- Yes yes fine. Just don't beg. It's so, beneath you.  
  
Cone- Thanks.  
  
Punki- Hurry up! Our commercial's gonna be on soon.  
  
Cone runs happily and opens the door.  
  
Cone- Hey what are you doing here?  
  
Mysterious girl- Come with me Cone.  
  
Cone- But my commercial is….  
  
Girl shoots Cone with a tranqulizer. Some very strong people come and begin to drag him down the hall way out of the hotel.  
  
Orlando- Our commercial was soooo good.  
  
Punki- I know. I loved the part that I was in.  
  
Orladno- Right.  
  
Punki- What'd you like Cone. Cone?  
  
Orlando- Where'd he go.  
  
Both run to the door to find a note lieing on the ground.  
  
Punki- What's it say?  
  
Orlando- It says, uh. I can't read this.  
  
Punki- Come on. We have to go find Jennifer, Albino and DERyck.  
  
Orladno- Agreed.  
  
Girl- Master.  
  
MED- Aww. Jessica, one of my most loyal minions.  
  
Jessica- Yes. I've brought him. But more rebels are coming.   
  
MED- I know. Randy you're here.  
  
Randy- Yep. Sure am.  
  
MED- Take those two to the room. They shall be delt with later.  
  
Jennifer and Cone wake up. They are in a black room, tied to chairs.  
  
Jennifer- Where am I?  
  
Cone- I don't know.  
  
Plank- We're stuck here.  
  
Cone- Plank!  
  
Plank- Stop calling me that would you?  
  
Cone- Sorry.  
  
Jennifer- DERyck. Are you here?  
  
Deryck- Yes. I'm here. Are you guys all right.  
  
Jennifer- Yea. Radny kidnapped me. How'd you get here?  
  
Cone- Jessica Henson.  
  
Jennifer- Oh. You guys don't look so good.  
  
Nodds to the bags under Deryck and Planks eyes.  
  
Deryck- Yea, they've been…  
  
Plank- I can't even begin to describe the torture.  
  
Jennifer- T-torture? I have a very low tolERance for pain. It's almost non existent.  
  
Cone- What kind of torture.  
  
Three men- Hello.  
  
Jennifer- AH!! Who are they.  
  
Hector- Hector!  
  
Vikto- Viktor!  
  
Lector- Lector!  
  
Jennifer- Wait. Our tortures are HecDER, LecDER, and VikDER?  
  
Plank- Yes.  
  
Jennifer- Strange.  
  
Lector- Time for another game children.  
  
Plank- No more. Please.  
  
Hector- Then give us the next anime show to cancle.  
  
Cone- NEVER!  
  
Viktor- Fine. Men, bring it out.  
  
Jennifer- What's he talking about.  
  
Furry little stuffed animal- Hi. I'm Elmo. Won't you play with me?  
  
All- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Orlando and Punki turn a corner.  
  
Punki- Albino?  
  
Cassandra- Hey Punki.  
  
Orlando- Ryan hey!  
  
Ryan- Hey Orlando. Who are they.  
  
Cassandra- Ryan Punk. Orladno Sven.   
  
Punki- Where's everybody else.  
  
Sven- Deryck and Jennifer were kidnapped.  
  
Punki- Oooo. We have a note!  
  
Cassandra- Good for you Punki.  
  
Punki- No. We think someone took Cone.  
  
Sven- Ryan. Can you read it?  
  
Ryn- I'll try.  
  
Ahem: Cone had been kidnapped. If you want all of your other little friends to live, you will stop trying to save anime. Or else.  
  
Sincerely, Mysterious evil people bent on destroy the anime world. Muwhahaha!!!  
  
Cassandra- Hey! I'm the only one who can say Muwhahahaha! All right, now it's personal.  
  
Ryan- Something tells me you have a plan. That will be very violent.  
  
Cassandra- Yep! Come on, we have some network executives to go torure.  
  
Ryan- Torture? But…  
  
Punki- Don't bother.  
  
Sven- Yea. She really wants to torture someone.  
  
Orlando- Come on. BeDER keep up. Don't want her to get…  
  
Cassandra- Come on you bakas! God, we don't have all freakin day you know.  
  
Orlando- angry. 


	9. losing our people

Cassandra - Come on lets go   
  
Orlando - she's really pushy   
  
Sven - learn to live with it   
  
Ryan - Guys I got-   
  
Punki - HEYYY LOOOKIE!!!! ITS SHINY!!!   
  
Punki gets lured away from the group and walks over to a shiny computer   
  
Freaky dude - Punki do you want this computer?  
  
Punki - EVER SO MUCH   
  
Freaky dude - then come with me   
  
Punki - okay!   
  
Ryan - Hey where did punki go?  
  
Orlando - last i heard he was going over to a shiny computer   
  
Sven - uhhh, is it that shiny computer?  
  
Cassandra - Yeah i think it is   
  
the four of them go over to the shiny computer and see a ransom note written on it   
  
Orlando - Ryan, read it please   
  
Ryan - Ahem...we have over half of your group...give up now or die!!!!!!   
  
Sven - this guy does have a point...   
  
Cassandra - well we just need more people   
  
Orlando - hmmmmmm.....ryan can you think of anyone   
  
Ryan - no....   
  
dude - hey!!!!!!!!! get away from me   
  
Ryan - that guy'll do   
  
Orlando - yep   
  
the four of them go over to the guy and find out that it is Shane west   
  
Shane - now you want me to do what?  
  
Sven - we need help. can you please help us?  
  
Shane - sure   
  
MEANWHILE...   
  
Hector - tell us an anime show   
  
Jennifer - NEVER   
  
Viktor - tell us   
  
Lector - or die   
  
Deryck - I'd rather die then have another show cancelled   
  
Hector - guys lets go talk to the boss...   
  
V&L - okay   
  
hector viktor and lector leave   
  
Jennifer - I'm glad their gone...hey i can get free   
  
Cone - yeah me too   
  
Jennifer and Cone get free of their ropes   
  
Deryck - Hey can you get us out?   
  
Cone - TIME FOR MY REMATCH JENNIFER!!!!!   
  
Jennifer - I'll beat you cone!!! 


	10. No more caps

Cone- You will never beat me Jennifer, for I am Cone! Lord of all that is thumb wrestling!  
  
All- Oooookay.  
  
Deryck- Wait you guys can get out of your chains  
  
C&J- Yep.  
  
Plank- And move around and your gonna…  
  
Deryck- Tumb wrestle.  
  
C&J- Yep.  
  
Deryck- Okay. Go Jennifer!  
  
Jennifer- Thank you for the support DERyck.  
  
Cone- Plank, your on my team.  
  
Plank- WHAT? WE HAVE TO ESCAPE!  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Five minutes later  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Randy- MY DOG CAN JUMP TEN FEET HIGH  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Randy- ELEPHANTS DANCE WITH TUMBALENIA  
  
Deryck and Cone stare at Randy as Jennifer and Plank continue to argue.  
  
  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Shane- So where are we going?  
  
Ryan- We must find out where their headquarters are located.  
  
Sven- Okay. If I were evil, where would I be?  
  
They all trun to Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra- What?  
  
Orlando- Your evil.  
  
Cassandra- And your point is elf boy?  
  
Sven- Ha! She called you elf boy. Elf boy elf boy elf boy…  
  
Ryan- Don't tuant Orlando.  
  
Sven- Why? Can he hurt me.  
  
Shane- No. It's just kind of pathetic.  
  
Sven- Oh.  
  
Orladno- Look do have any idea where they could be keeping them or not?  
  
Cassandra- Well. Let I think. Ow….  
  
Ryan- What's wrong?  
  
Cassandra- Thinking equals pain.  
  
Shane- You get that too?!  
  
Sven- Hey so do I!  
  
Orlando- me too!  
  
Cassandra- Humm….if I had lots and lots of power and minions and were trying to take over the anime world where would I be….oh I know!!!!! Follow me!  
  
Cassandra begins to run down the street. The rest of them follow closely behind her as she heads to where she believes the evil executives may be keeping her friends.  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Randy- PURPLE NINJA MONKEYS KIDNAPP FROLOCKING FARIES!  
  
Jennifer- TUMB WRESTLE  
  
Plank- ESCAPE   
  
Jennifer- TUMB…WAIT. Huh?  
  
Randy- Oh sorry. I just saw all caps and I want to play.  
  
Plank- Oh.  
  
Cone- Purple ninja monkeys?  
  
Randy- It's all I could think of for short notice.  
  
Jennifer- Hey Randy?  
  
Randy- Yea.  
  
Jennifer- What's frolocking?  
  
Randy- Ah…I dunno.  
  
Deryck- I don't think I've ever seen anyone frolock.  
  
Cone- What is it to frolock anyway.  
  
Plank- I think it's somewhere between skipping and singing and running. And I think it requires being in a field of perrtyful wild flowers and cheesey background music.  
  
All- Oh.  
  
Punki- I think that's it.  
  
Cone- Punki. When did you get here.  
  
Punki scouts his chair up out of a dark corner.  
  
Punki- For a long time. Some purple ninja monkies brought me here. Along with some skipping faires. And cheesy background music.  
  
All look at Plank and Randy in disbelief.  
  
Randy and Plank- Told 'ya so!  
  
Jennifer- Why haven't you said anything.  
  
Punki- The person who's writing this chapter forgot about me. She just now remembered that I was brought here by the shiny computer.  
  
Deryck- Ooooooooooooooo. What shiny computer?  
  
Punki- The one that lurred me away from everyone. Oh hey. Ryan Phillapee is on our side now!  
  
Jennifer- COOL!  
  
Punki- I KNOW  
  
Randy- BUNNIES THAT EAT PEANUTE BUTTER….  
  
Jennifer- Okay. No more caps. Got it?  
  
All- YEP.  
  
Randy opens his mouth to say something and Jennifer glares at thema ll.  
  
All- I mean. yep.   
  
Jennifer- BeDER  
  
Randy hangs his head down and walks out of the room, leaving Jennifer and Cone to continue their thumb wrestling. 


	11. Mysterious Evil Dude is

Cone - I shall win!!   
  
Jennifer - Nuh uh!   
  
Jennifer and Cone start to thumb wrestle and the victor is....   
  
Cone - HA HA HA!!!! I beat you!!!   
  
Jennifer - No you didn't, look at your thumb   
  
Cone looks down at his thumb and sees that Jennifer's thumb is the victor.   
  
Cone - awwww man....   
  
Plank - can you get us out now?   
  
Jennifer - Huh?   
  
Deryck - Jennifer...if you get me out...i'll give you something   
  
Jennifer - oooooooooooo what will you give me?   
  
Deryck - Its a surprise   
  
thinking Jennifer - ooo what if its a kiss!   
  
Jennifer - OKAY!   
  
Jennifer gets deryck free   
  
Jennifer - what do i get what do i get whaddoiget whatdooiget whatdoiget whadooget whadooiget? huh huh huh huh huh??  
  
Deryck - come here   
  
Jennifer - is this close enough?   
  
Deryck - no   
  
Jennifer scoots in more   
  
Jennifer - how bout now?   
  
Deryck - no a little bit closer   
  
Jennifer scoots only cenemeters from his face   
  
Jennifer - is this close enough?   
  
Deryck - PERFECT   
  
Jennifer - so what are you gonna give me huh huh huh huh??   
  
Plank - STOP!!!!! That's just gross your not gonna kiss her are you?  
  
Deryck - no....   
  
Jennifer - thanks a lot plank, now we're just gonna leave without you   
  
Deryck - Yeah thanks a lot plank   
  
Punki - can i come??   
  
Cone - hey, the chains that your tied up in are shiny......oooooooooooooooooo   
  
Cone unties Punki from his chains.   
  
Punki - Plank you got new glasses...(twitch twitch)   
  
Plank - Hey!! Don't take my glasses! I won't be able to see   
  
Cone - hey guys, wasn't the whole reason that those anime shows were cancelled because Plank got captured?   
  
All - yeah   
  
Cone - then we better take him or they might make him cancell shows   
  
Deryck - can we leave him tied up   
  
Jennifer - yeah can we leave him tied up?   
  
Punki and Cone - we don't care as long as we get his shiny....ooooooooooooo shiny   
  
Deryck - Well lets get him out of here.   
  
Randy - wait for me!   
  
they all pick up Plank in the chair and carry him off...they almost are home free until....   
  
Shane - You actually think this is where they'll be?   
  
Cassandra - If I know evil hideouts...then this is one   
  
Sven - she is evil so just believe her   
  
Shane - whatever   
  
Orlando - hey how come i didn't get to make a comment about that?   
  
Shane - can we just go?   
  
All - OKAY!   
  
they all walk into the old facDERy (its factory) and see people walking around   
  
Orlando - I don't think that this was such a good idea.   
  
Sven - Come on Orlando lets go and stop being a baby elf boy   
  
all - elf boy, elf boy, elf boy, elf boy   
  
orlando - SHUT UP!!!   
  
Cassandra - Hurry up guys   
  
Randy - hello!   
  
Sven - why are you here randy?   
  
Randy - i dunno...Jennifer kicked me in the butt and i flewded all the way over here   
  
Ryan - why did she kick you in the butt?   
  
Randy - I was being a butthead   
  
all - ohhhhh   
  
Shane - who's jennifer?   
  
Cassandra - she's obsessed with you   
  
Randy - i thought she was obsessed with me?   
  
Cassandra - randy just shut up okay   
  
Orlando - Where were they Randy?   
  
Randy - Uhhhhh....in some dark room and they were carrying plank away somewhere....   
  
Ryan - Any idea where the dark room is anymore?   
  
Randy - nope!   
  
Cassandra - lets see...lets walk about 15 feet in the DERection that he came from.   
  
All - OKAY!   
  
they all walk about 15 feet in the DERection that randy came from and found...   
  
Ryan - hey look its glasses   
  
Cassandra - Planks glasses, so they cant be too far away   
  
Plank - HELP!   
  
Cassandra - I was right.   
  
they all run to the direction where they hear plank and find a mysterious evil dude (you can't see his face cuz he has a mask)   
  
MED - Randy thank you for bringing them to me   
  
Randy - Your welcome master   
  
MED - Where is Jessica and Paris?  
  
Paris - I'm right here   
  
Jessica - Here I am master   
  
MED - what about Dexter?  
  
Dexter - shut up...i'm here okay?!   
  
MED - Perfect...now in only 3 short hours I will rule the world!!!!!   
  
Cassandra - who the heck are you anyways?   
  
Jennifer - yeah really   
  
Shane - Come on tell us   
  
Sven - yeah!   
  
Deryck - don't be shy   
  
Plank - Yeah you idiot   
  
Punki - Come on mr. MED who bribed me with shiny   
  
Cone - TELL US!!   
  
Orlando - Hurry it up wise guy   
  
Ryan - why did everyone talk?  
  
MED - what idiots   
  
Deryck - I'm gonna kill you!!   
  
Deryck runs up to MED but gets hit in the head   
  
Jennifer - OH NO!!   
  
Cassandra - It's time for that mask to come off   
  
Sven - Yeah let me help you there   
  
Orlando - me too   
  
the three of them pull the mask off and find out that its none other than..............................................................................   
  
INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Why him?

Cassandra - You did this??   
  
InuYasha - Yes I did!! And I'm proud of it!!!   
  
Cassandra - Your freaking me out   
  
Jennifer - But why did you do it?   
  
InuYasha - Because, I only wanted MY show to be on the air!!! and that stupid Cartoon Network excecutive person took it away from me!!!!   
  
Jennifer - Well we were trying to kill that person....genius   
  
InuYasha - But...I wanted to kill him!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Viktor - Hey Inu time for your pills   
  
InuYasha - shut up...I'm going to kill them all   
  
Legolas - Oh no your not!   
  
Ryan - Huh what? Where did orlando go?   
  
Cassandra - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh he transformed (Twitch twitch)   
  
Legolas - You will not kill us!!   
  
Legolas shoots an arrow through InuYasha's heart and InuYasha is forced onto a pole   
  
Jennifer - How long do you think that he'll be there??   
  
Deryck - Probably another 50 years eh elf boy?   
  
Legolas - yeah probably....   
  
Randy - Well...I'm gonna kill you   
  
Jennifer - You couldn't kill us if your life depended on it   
  
A portal opens up....   
  
mysterious person with long hair - He might not kill you, but I will   
  
Jennifer - Sesshomaru!!!   
  
Ryan - Wow!   
  
Sven - Hey get off of me Randy   
  
Sesshomaru - Be ready to die!   
  
Randy - Hello Sosomaso. Are you gonna help me?   
  
Sesshomaru - that's not my name!   
  
Sesshomaru goes over to Paris Hilton and cuts off her arm and uses it to grab the tetsiuga out of InuYasha's hand.   
  
Sesshomaru - NOW DIE!   
  
Sesshomaru cuts off Randy's head   
  
Randy - I can't die wasn't meant to die, nope not me, how can I die   
  
Legolas shoots an arrow through his head   
  
Randy - I'm not meant to die not meant to die not meant to die   
  
Legolas shoots ANOTHER arrow through his head   
  
Randy - Musn't die, can't die....   
  
Ryan - WHY WON'T HE DIE?   
  
Jennifer - Can someone crush his head?   
  
Cassandra - Gladly 


	13. Too Many Anime Characters!

Cassandra rushed over to the still complaining decapitated head of Randy. She smiled happily and grabbed a crowbar. The rest watched in shock as she destroyed the talking head.  
  
Cassandra- There 'ya go.  
  
Jennifer- Thank you.  
  
Sesshomaru- Shut up! Now I shall destroy you all!  
  
Jennifer- Punki quick! Get the rose beads off of Inu-Yasha's neck.  
  
Punki- Huh what? I mean err okay.  
  
Punki quickly ran over to where Inu-yasha was shot onto the pole.  
  
Punki- Mind if I borrow this?  
  
Inu-yasha- Go ahead and take it. At least that stupid girl can't boss me around anymore.  
  
Punki- OKAY!  
  
Jennifer- What did I tell you about caps?  
  
Punki throws the beads to Jennifer. Just as Sesshomaru is about to attack her she throws the beads around his neck.  
  
Jennifer- Sit.  
  
Sesshomaru- Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Sesshomaru is painfully forced to the ground.  
  
Cone- Serves you right you big bully.  
  
Shane- Yea! You DERserve that.  
  
Ryan- Um DERserve?  
  
Shane- Err yeah.  
  
Ryan- Oh. Um should Randy's body be twitching around like that?  
  
They all turn to look at Randy's headless body.  
  
Cassandra- Yes. When you cut the head off someones body they always tend to have some seizures and body movement. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Deryck- And you would know all of this how exactly?  
  
Cassandra- Um…internet?  
  
Legolas- What's the internet?  
  
Jennifer- Hey it works for me. But we have to destroy Randy's body.   
  
Plank- But how? He's like indestructible or something.  
  
Sesshomaru- LET ME GO!  
  
Jennifer- Sit.  
  
Sesshomaru- Feh.  
  
Sven- Huh?  
  
Shane- We could throw him into a volcano.  
  
Jennifer- Where could we find a volcano?  
  
Cone- Well we could always try Hawii. They have volcanos there.  
  
Another portal appears.  
  
Legolas- EEP!  
  
Cassandra- Did you just say eep?  
  
Legolas- Uh well um err you see…  
  
Sven- Elf boy's a whimp elf boys a whimp…hey look it. Miroku and Shippo!  
  
Sesshomaru- Oh great.  
  
Deryck- Come on guys. I have a private jet that can take us to Hawii so we can dispose of Randy's body.  
  
All- Okay!  
  
Legolas- Um what's a jet?  
  
Shippo- Where's Hawii?  
  
Miroku- Are there women there?  
  
All- Yes  
  
Miroku- Will they bear my children?  
  
All- No.  
  
So they all board the jet and set off for Hawii. They end up in Ohahu. On Wakkii Beach. 


	14. Hawaii

Shippo - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Punki - Yeah you can say that again   
  
Shippo - Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Punki - I was just kidding   
  
Shippo - Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Punki - will you please shut up?   
  
Shippo - Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Jennifer - Shippo please shut up   
  
Shippo -Ooooo-   
  
Legolas - If i hear you say Ooooooooooooooooooooo one more time I will personally kill you and grind your little fox demon body up in a food processer!!!   
  
Deryck - Ooooooooo shippo you made elf boy mad   
  
Legolas - Stop calling me elf boy for cryin out loud!   
  
Sven - Elf boy elf boy   
  
Cassandra - can we just go and dispose of Randy's body?   
  
Shane - Yeah come on lets go   
  
Sesshomaru - Ha you can't make me go   
  
Jennifer - SIT!!!   
  
Sesshomaru falls to the ground and gets dirt in his mouth   
  
Sesshomaru - Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!   
  
Jennifer - Come on Sesshomaru, and if you don't I'll put a leash on you, you cute little doggie   
  
Sesshomaru - Feh...you can't make me go   
  
Jennifer pulls a leash out of her pocket   
  
Jennifer - Come here Sesshomaru!   
  
Sesshomaru - You gotta catch me   
  
Jennifer - SIT!!!   
  
Sesshomaru falls to the ground again and Jennifer successfully gets the leash on him   
  
Jennifer - Good wittle cute doggie!   
  
Sesshomaru mumbles a few curse words, earning himself a sit and then they start to walk off again   
  
Miroku - Hey guys wait   
  
Cone - What?  
  
Miroku - There's a group of girls over there, I want to see if any of them want to bear my children   
  
Ryan - Poor little doofus doesn't get it now does he?   
  
Shane - I guess not   
  
Miroku - PLEeeeeeeeeeeeeassssse!!! Can we go huh huh huh?  
  
Jennifer - You can go, but we arent going   
  
Miroku - YES!!!   
  
Miroku walks over to one of the women   
  
Miroku - Will you bear my children   
  
Woman - Pervert!   
  
Miroku gets slapped on the face   
  
Miroku - Owwwww.....   
  
Shippo - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo he got told   
  
Legolas - What did I tell you about doing that you little fox?   
  
Shippo - What are you gonna do about it??   
  
Legolas kicks Shippo's butt and Shippo lets out a very loud scream   
  
Shippo - That hurt you big meanie!   
  
Legolas - You still won't shut up....   
  
Deryck - Hey hey hey calm down you guys   
  
Shippo and Legolas - Whatever   
  
Jennifer - I'll send Sesshomaru after you two if you don't shape up   
  
Shippo and Legolas - We'll shape up....   
  
Jennifer - Good   
  
Sesshomaru - I wouldn't attack those two in a million years   
  
Jennifer - SIT!   
  
Sesshomaru - Yes I would!   
  
Cassandra - Come on!   
  
Cone - hey how about we get into groups of 4?  
  
Punki - Yeah!!   
  
Cassandra - Ummmmm okay!   
  
Jennifer - Sesshomaru' s mine!   
  
Cassandra - Okay....well lets put Shippo, Miroku, Punki, and Ryan in a group...and Jennifer, Sesshomaru, Legolas, and Me in a group, and Shane, Deryck, Cone, and Plank in a group.   
  
Goofy looking dude - What about me   
  
another goofy looking dude - And me   
  
Punki - I know them from somewhere, but I forgot where....   
  
Legolas - Pippen and Merry what are you doing here?   
  
Pip - Well, we saw these mushrooms and we just couldn't pass up the oppertunity.   
  
Merry - Yeah but the mushrooms weren't edible, so we saw you guys and here we are!   
  
Jennifer - wait where's shippo?   
  
Legolas - I promise I didn't hurt him   
  
Jennifer - Well shippo's warning mushrooms aren't edible, so maybe those were the mushrooms   
  
Legolas - well we can't find him thanks to the two idiots in front of us   
  
Pip - what did i do?   
  
Merry - it wasn't me   
  
Cassandra - Well I wonDER whose group Pip and Merry can be in....ours!   
  
Legolas - I don't want those two idiots to be in our group   
  
Cassandra - Deal with it   
  
Sesshomaru - I don't like the idea of being in groups, I mean what if someone gets lost or something?  
  
Jennifer - Yeah, for once Sesshomaru is right.   
  
Sesshomaru - I am?   
  
Cassandra - well we'll all go to the volcano and dump Randy's body off and after that we'll look for shippo and after that we can go find Miroku a wife.   
  
Miroku - YEAH!!!   
  
Jennifer - Remember no caps   
  
Miroku - Huh?   
  
Jennifer - Nevermind   
  
Cassandra - Lets just go and dispose of Randy's body!!!   
  
All - okay!   
  
Plank - can I get untied now?  
  
Jennifer - NO!   
  
Plank - Why?   
  
Jennifer - Because, me and Deryck could of kissed and you blew it!   
  
Plank - Sooooooo   
  
Deryck - Yeah you blew it stupid freakin plank   
  
Plank - Shut up   
  
Deryck - Can we dump Plank in the volcano too?   
  
Cassandra - SURE!   
  
Plank - no caps cassandra   
  
Cassandra - I have special privilages unlike you   
  
Jennifer - Do I have special privilages??   
  
Cassandra - Yeah because you and me are the main characters in this stupid idiotic story   
  
Jennifer - Ooooooooooooooooooooooo special privilages...does that mean I can kiss Deryck???? huh huh huh huh huh huh??   
  
Cassandra - I don't care   
  
Jennifer - YEAH!!!!   
  
Deryck - .........   
  
Jennifer - Deryck come here   
  
Deryck - .................   
  
Cone - Hey guys look were here!   
  
they all look up at the volcano and admire it   
  
All except Legolas - ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo its shiny   
  
Legolas - Fine I'll just kill all of you!!   
  
They all climb up the volcano and are ready to dump Randy's body into the volcano.   
  
Shane - Hey how come me and Ryan haven't talked much?   
  
Ryan - yeah why haven't we talked much   
  
Sven - because the stupid writer forgot to write you guys in.   
  
Writer - HEY i'm not stupid and I can get rid of you at any time Sven so keep your mouth shut   
  
Sven - Okay.....   
  
Deryck - Coool the wriDER talked....   
  
Jennifer - Deryck....come here   
  
Deryck - ..........   
  
Cassandra - Lets just dump Randy and Plank in and get this over with   
  
All - Okay!   
  
They then dump the two into the volcano   
  
Cone - Hey Punki, lookie isn't the lava shiny?   
  
Punki - Yeah it is   
  
Sesshomaru - Hey you idiots better get away from there or you'll burn your selfs.   
  
Jennifer - SIT!   
  
Sesshomaru - What'd you do that for?   
  
Jennifer - Let the idiots figure it out themselves   
  
Sesshomaru - whatever   
  
After they leave the place they find out that they are one person short of making groups.   
  
Cassandra - If we just stand around and act as if we don't need anyone the stup- I mean ever so intelligent writer will give us another character, trust me.   
  
Sesshomaru - Man, we really need someone else to help us   
  
Jennifer - Yeah I know what you mean   
  
A portal opens.....   
  
Ryan - Not another person from the anime world!   
  
Mysterious Person - I'm your worst nightmare....   
  
Cassandra - Its Roger from Big O!   
  
Jennifer - You watched that?  
  
Cassandra - just for a while   
  
Roger - Well now is the time for me to tell you something...it wasn't inu-yasha's idea all alone to get rid of every anime show, I was controlling him and since you weakling humans seemed to have defeated him, it is now my turn to exerminate you.   
  
Shane - Hey that doesn't sound good.   
  
Another portal opens....   
  
Mysterious person with long red hair - Just what do you think your doing?   
  
Roger - Killing these people...now get away you shrimp   
  
Jennifer - I-i-i-its Kenshin!   
  
Kenshin - How did you know my name?  
  
Jennifer - Your the legendary Battosai...the manslayer   
  
Kenshin - Shhh no one is supposed to know about that!   
  
Jennifer - Oh...sorry....   
  
Kenshin - Where did Sano go?   
  
Sano - I'm right here   
  
Kenshin - Hurry Sano you get these people to safety and I'll take care of this man   
  
Roger - Yeah right you couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it   
  
Kenshin - Try me   
  
yet another portal opens up.....   
  
Gohan - How did I get here?   
  
Jennifer - Hey Gohan come with us!   
  
Gohan - OKAY! 


	15. Writer, we have a problem

Roger- You can not kill me! For I am from the Big O!  
  
Sesshomaru- Uh-hu. And that's like really saying something?  
  
Jennifer- I dislike that show with a passion! It took Inu-Yasha away!  
  
Cassandra- Yea and honestly, could a anime show be any more pathetic.  
  
Just then another portal opens and Ash from Pokemon comes out. All look at Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra- Okay. Other than that.  
  
Thankfully portal swallows him back in.  
  
Jennifer- Go attack Roger Sesshi!  
  
Sesshomaru- Sesshi?  
  
Legolas- Ha!  
  
Sven- Quiet elf boy.  
  
Legolas- Can I shoot him with something?  
  
Writer- Um guys?  
  
Punki- God? Is that you.  
  
Writer- Well technically I am kinda like God but…  
  
Pip- Hey did you guys realize that you had twenty characters in this story and you only started out with…  
  
Merry- about ten or so.  
  
All stare blankly.  
  
Kenshin smiles happily and pulls out his sword. He kills Roger and throws him into the fire.  
  
Kenshin- Okay. Now we only have 19.  
  
Writer- Yea. I think u need to get rid of some more characters.  
  
Legolas- Can I kill Sven?  
  
Sven- No! I'm one of the main characters.  
  
Jennifer- Actually it kind of goes like this. Me and Cassandra are like number one.  
  
Cassandra- Yea. Well one and two.  
  
Jennifer- Which do you wanna be?  
  
Cassandra- i'll be number two.  
  
Jennifer- Why?  
  
Cassandra- U do that beDER Dr. Evil voice.  
  
Jennifer- Riiight(in Dr.Evil voice.)  
  
Sesshomaru- I'm number three even though I got here late I'm cute  
  
Deryck- I'm part of the second main characters.  
  
Punki- As am I.  
  
Cone- And me.  
  
Shane- I'm one of the third celebrity party.   
  
Ryan- Same here.  
  
Gohan- I'm just here cause one of the writers is obsessed with me.  
  
Sven- Okay okay.  
  
Sano- So who can we kill off?  
  
All seem to think for a moment.  
  
All-Plank!  
  
Plank- Noooooooooooo!  
  
Deryck- Sorry dude nothing personal but someone else has to die.  
  
Ryan- Yup.  
  
Legolas- Can I pleeeeeeese shoot him?  
  
Cassandra- If it means that much to elf boy.  
  
Shippo- Why haven't I gotten to talk?  
  
Punki- Err aren't u supposed to be somewhere?   
  
Cone- Yea. I thought you were in danger. Remember warning mushrooms?  
  
Shippo- Huh. Oh yea sorry. My bad.  
  
Shane- That was strange.   
  
Gohan- When do you think the writer will talk again?  
  
Sesshomaru- Whenever she wants to I guess  
  
Writer- Sesshi's right.  
  
Legolas finally shoots Plank and he falls into the fire.  
  
Kenshin- Let's go save Shippo.  
  
Pip and Merry- Who?  
  
Legolas- This tiny annoying creature.  
  
Shane- Yes. Much like yourselves.  
  
Ryan- Hey I like Pip and Merry!  
  
Gohan- Um…what group am I in?  
  
Jennifer- hum. Well me, Cassandra, Leggy…  
  
Legolas- Leggy?  
  
Sven- Ha!   
  
Jennifer- Sesshi…  
  
Sesshomaru- Arrgh!  
  
Jennifer- Pip and Merry. Now I think that we should have a group for the less significant characters.   
  
Punki- Me, Cone, Ryan, Shane and Sven  
  
Gohan- That leaves the rest of the anime characters. Come on Kenshin, and Sano and Miroku. Let's go look for Shippo.  
  
Miroku- And someone to…hey!  
  
Miroko goes up to Legolas.  
  
Miroku- Will you bear my children?  
  
Legolas- WHAT!  
  
Casssandra- Oh my God I can't breath. He thought you were a girl!  
  
Legolas pulls out an arrow and wacks Miroky over the head. Miroku walks over to Sesshomaru.  
  
Miroku- Will you bear my children?  
  
Sesshomaru- *Stops laughing* WHAT! Hey, how could you think that. We're on the same friggin show!  
  
Jennifer- Ha ha ha…he thought that you were a girl to. Hey Cassandra. I just realized that you and I are the only two *actually* girls in this story.  
  
Miroku- Wi-  
  
Both- NO!  
  
Jennifer- Uh-oh. Caps again.  
  
All- Huh?  
  
Pip- I LOVE MUSHROOMS AND FLUFFY PILLOWS  
  
Merry- AND I LOVE ALE AND MUSHROOMS TOO!  
  
Gohan- OOOOOO ALL CAPS! HURRAY!   
  
Jennifer- Oh no not again. 


	16. Poor Deryck

Chapder 16 - Poor Deryck  
  
Jennifer - Great now everyone is gonna talk in caps....  
  
Cassandra - uggggghhh!!  
  
Ryan - IF YOUR AN ELF THEN YOUR STUPID  
  
Legolas - IF YOUR A PRETTY BOY THEN YOUR STUPID  
  
Ryan - ELF  
  
Legolas - PRETTY BOY  
  
Miroku - WON'T SOMEONE BEAR MY CHILDREN???  
  
Jennifer - NO!  
  
Cassandra - Jennifer now you are taken unDER the spell DER DE DER DE DER...NO!!!  
  
Gohan - MY DAD IS STUPID  
  
Goku - No I'm not!  
  
Jennifer - How did you get here goku?  
  
Goku - I saw this shiny portal so i went in it  
  
Shane - This can't be possible...we need to get rid of someone...  
  
Sven - Not me!  
  
Pip and Merry - Not us!  
  
Miroku - PLeeease not me!  
  
Shippo - Uhh not me...wait i'm not here....  
  
Punki - Can i leave??  
  
Cone - Me too!!! PLease!!!! i don't wanna help out anymore, afDER all I'm just a useless piece of shite!   
  
Jennifer - did you just say shite?  
  
Legolas - Don't you know that's cussing where I come from?  
  
Pip and Merry - Yeah!  
  
Jennifer - Well its not cussing to me shite shite shite!  
  
Ryan - Hey that looks like fun! shite shite shite shite!!!  
  
Deryck - Oooooooooooooooooooooooo can I do it too?  
  
Jennifer - Only if you do one thing Deryck....  
  
Deryck - ........what?......  
  
Jennifer - Kiss me!  
  
Writer - Jennifer now your just losing it, but go on ahead, I'll force Deryck to kiss you, would you like him to be paralyzed for a moment?  
  
Jennifer - SURE!  
  
Gohan - I LOVE GREEN AND PURPLE MONKEYS!  
  
all - ...................okay...............  
  
Jennifer - Right....................anyways, oh Deryck....he he he  
  
Deryck - Oh great  
  
Miroku - HEY GUYS!!!! I see a mushroom!  
  
Pip - ooooooooooo can we eat it?  
  
Merry - I just loove mushrooms!  
  
Shane - Baka's....  
  
Sven - Vodka?  
  
ALL - BAKA!!!! B-A-K-A!!!  
  
Sven - Sorry....  
  
Ryan - Hey Sven, is your real name Spencer by any chance?  
  
Sven - Yeah, why?  
  
Ryan - Cause there is a group of girls headed our way yelling spencer  
  
Sven - AAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Gohan - LETS ALL DANCE FOR JOY!!!  
  
Goku - I LOVE FOOD!!!  
  
Punki - I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY  
  
Cone - WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A....EWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Jennifer - A KISS FROM ME TO DERYCK!  
  
Deryck - Why me.......hey I can't feel my legs or my arms!!  
  
Jennifer - PERFECT!!!  
  
Jennifer goes over to Deryck and gives him a big kiss.  
  
Deryck - I hate my life.......  
  
Writer - that's not what you were supposed to say, you were supposed to say i love my life idiot!  
  
Deryck - I love my life!  
  
Kenshin - Hey Sano, I think these people have lost their mind  
  
Sano - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Florecent lights  
  
Kenshin - What did I do to deserve this.  
  
Gohan - FLORECENT LIGHTS ARE BRIGHT AND SHINY  
  
Goku - I STILL LOVE FOOD!  
  
Kenshin - Sano, please your turning into one of them  
  
Sano - I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE!!!  
  
kenshin - now your using caps....great  
  
Jennifer - Hey Kenshin, can I see your reverse blade sword???  
  
Kenshin - Sure....  
  
Sesshomaru - Now's my chance to escape, she'll never now....  
  
Jennifer - don't think I can't see you sesshomaru....SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru - ahhh, ahhh eee ooohh eeee ahhhh ugh!  
  
Jennifer - It's back to the leash for you mister  
  
Sesshomaru - Dernit!  
  
Sven - Help!!! These girls are afDER me!!!!  
  
Miroku - I wish I was him....  
  
Pip - Hey come on let's get these mushrooms!  
  
Merry - Okay!  
  
Cassandra - this is ever so confusing!  
  
Jennifer - Deryck....come here!!  
  
Deryck - AHhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kenshin - Gohan, listen, I have an idea and i think it will work  
  
Gohan - Okay I'm all ears  
  
Goku - What about me?? 


	17. What flourecent lights?

Punki- Let's get out of here before it's to late  
  
Cone- Yes I agree  
  
Punki and Cone disappear  
  
Goku- Wow! That was nifty  
  
Legolas- I sure was.  
  
Deryck- Jennifer's kissing me again!  
  
Jennifer- MUWAH-  
  
All- Jennifer!  
  
Jennifer- I mean, muwhahahaha.  
  
Shane- Better.  
  
Sven- Help me! I'm being taken prisoner by a bunch of crazy teenage girls who are going to offer me as some kind of human sacrifice!  
  
Ryan- Okay see 'ya later.  
  
Kenshin- By Sven!  
  
Cassandra- Hey wait. What florcent lights?  
  
Sesshomaru- What?  
  
Cassandra- Sano said something about florecent lights.  
  
Gohan- That are shiny and oh so prettyful!  
  
Pip- What are they talking about?  
  
Merry- I don't know. Mushrooms!  
  
Pip- Let's go eat them.  
  
Merry- Okay.  
  
Pip and Merry go off to consume mushrooms.  
  
Writer- Jennifer  
  
Jennifer- Yes oh heavenly goddess  
  
Writer- Um…Deryck needs to breath.  
  
Jennifer- Oh. Forgot about that.  
  
Cassandra- I still don't see the florescent lights.  
  
Kenshin- Will you all shut up!  
  
Sesshomaru- Feh.  
  
Ryan- Huh?  
  
Shane- I don't see the florescent lights either  
  
Gohan- Their right over there.  
  
Sven- I don't see any.  
  
Goku- You got kidnapped.  
  
Sven- Oh yea.  
  
Writer- Sven! You can not just go around showing up in the storylines when your supposed to be kidnapped!  
  
Sven- But…  
  
Legolas- Sven got told Sven got told  
  
Sven- Shove it elf boy.  
  
Writer gets frustrated and sends Sven back with the crazy girls.  
  
Kenshin- Hello! Am I like invisible here. I have a plan.  
  
Jennifer- So do I.  
  
Kenshin- That doesn't envolve kissing Deryck.  
  
Jennifer- *Pouts* *Smiles and continues kissing Deryck.*  
  
Kenshin- Now will you all listen.  
  
Sano- Oh. I see them now.  
  
Miruko- How come I haven't been able to talk?  
  
Ryan- Simple. Every time you open your big anime mouth you ask for someone to bare your children.  
  
Miruko- Well. It's worth a shot.  
  
Shane- Dude. You are such a baka.  
  
Goku- Vodka?  
  
Sesshomaru- Can I hurt him?  
  
Jennifer- Hurt him and die Sesshi.  
  
All- You got told!  
  
Somewhere a little way from where the others are talking about complete non-sense.  
  
Pip- There is no problem that a mushroom can't solve.  
  
Merry- I think I'm gonna throw up.  
  
Pip- Well except for that maybe.  
  
Sven- Help! Help!  
  
Pip and Merry follow screams to see Sven tied to a wooden pole. A fire is surrounding him and a bunch of girls are dancing around him and chanting. Pip and Merry step out of the bushes.  
  
Sven- Oh. Merry, Pippian! You're here to save me.  
  
Pip- No.  
  
Merry- Not really.  
  
Crazy girl 1- Hello. Would you two like to be human sacrifices.  
  
Pip- I don't know. Are there mushrooms involved?  
  
Crazy girl 2- Yes. The sacred human sacrificing ceremony does call for a fair amount of mushrooms.  
  
Merry- I don't know. What does it involve?  
  
Leader of crazy girls- You will be tied to a stake, like Spencer. Then we will do the ritual and offer you to our almighty God. THEN WE WILL BE ALL POWERFUL SEMI-GODS!  
  
Merry- Jennifer didn't warn her about the all caps rule did she?  
  
Pip- I don't think so. Um…who's your God?  
  
Leader girl gets out a poster.  
  
Sven- Okay. I'm kidnapped by a bunch of morons who worship N'SYNC?  
  
Crazy girl 1- Silence mortal! We worship Backstreet boys and Arron Carter as well.  
  
Pip- I don't think we want to be sacrifices.  
  
Merry- Yea. Come on.  
  
Sven- Guys!!!!  
  
Pip- Oh Bye Sven!  
  
Merry- Yea see you later. You know if you don't get sacrificed and all.  
  
Girls continue to dance.  
  
Kenshin- Why won't anyone listen to me?  
  
Shane- Well probably because the writer of this chapter doesn't know what your plan is.  
  
Legolas- Yea. And she's stalling so the other writer can finally tell us.  
  
Kenshin- Oh. So all my yelling has been for nothing?  
  
Deryck- Score one for the manslayer.  
  
All- *clap hands lightly*  
  
Sesshomaru- I'm bored.   
  
Gohan- I'm hungry.  
  
Sano- I'm tired.  
  
Miruko- I'm desperate.  
  
Ryan- I'm gorgeous.  
  
All- *raise eyebrows.*  
  
Ryan- What? I am.  
  
Jennifer- He's right you know.  
  
Goku- Yea.  
  
Shane- Um…did you just say that Ryan Phillipee was hot.  
  
Goku- What? I'm just agreeing so the writer doesn't have you all kill me.  
  
Deryck- Good plan.  
  
Sano- Yea.  
  
Cassandra- Where are the freakin florescent lights?  
  
Legolas- I have a question.  
  
Shane- Shoot elfy.  
  
Legolas- All right.  
  
Legolas pulls out an arrow and begins to shot them at random people.  
  
Sesshomaru- Hey! Watch it! You could've hit me you stupid elf.  
  
Legolas- He told me to shoot.  
  
Sesshomaru- You could've messed up my perfect hair.  
  
Legolas- I believe I have the perfect hair.  
  
Sesshomaru- Mine's longer.  
  
Legolas- Mine is!  
  
Sesshomaru- Mine!  
  
Legolas- Mine!  
  
Sesshomaru- Mine!  
  
Legolas- Mine!  
  
Deryck- Well mine is better than both of yours. It's spikey!  
  
Shane- Mines spikier!  
  
Jennifer- Okay. So you guy's are going to finish the chapter by arguing about your hair?  
  
Four- Yea!  
  
Cassandra- Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Sano- Can I ask a question? You know since Leggy's forgotten about his.  
  
Ryan- Sure.  
  
Sano- How can their be florescent lighting if we're still on a volcano?  
  
All- Um……………………………….................................  
  
Shane- Mines spiker!  
  
Deryck- Nu-uh!  
  
In another corner.  
  
Sesshomaru- Mines longer!  
  
Legolas- Mine is!  
  
Sesshomaru- Mine is Leggy!  
  
Legolas- Nu-uh Sesshi! Mine is! 


	18. There are flourecent lights!

Deryck - Mine is spikier!  
  
Shane - Mine is!  
  
Deryck - Mine  
  
Shane - Mine!  
  
Deryck - Fine, yours is spikey, but mine's spikier!  
  
Shane - lets just ask Jennifer  
  
Deryck - OKay  
  
Jennifer - Uhhhh.....that's simple....DERYCK!  
  
Deryck - ha ha ha!!!  
  
Jennifer - Now come here deryck! (Starts to kiss deryck)  
  
Legolas - mines longer  
  
sesshomaru -mine is!  
  
Legolas - mi-  
  
An orb of energy is surrounded by legolas  
  
Legolas - what's happening to me?! HELP!!!!!  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Pip - Hey i've seen that little bugger somewhere before  
  
Merry - yeah so have I....it was off of an anime...Inu something  
  
Pip - Yasha...Inu-Yasha  
  
Merry - yeah...come on lets take him to the rest of the group  
  
Pip - Hey wait  
  
Merry - what  
  
Pip - Mushrooms!  
  
MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE.....  
  
Kenshin - Okay, Sano, Miroku, Gohan, and Goku come here  
  
Gohan - i'm here  
  
Goku - Food  
  
Miroku - hey...will you bare my children?  
  
Kenshin - I'm a man...and if you get on your knees then I'll kill you  
  
Miroku - okay!  
  
Kenshin - Sano...are you here?  
  
Sano - Florecent lights....oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo their sooooooooooooooooo shiny.....oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i love them ever so much oooooooooooooooooooooooooo i want to touch them oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i want to keep them forever and ever...... ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Miroku -hey they are pretty shiny...and i would like to touch them as well  
  
Gohan - yeah...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo shiny  
  
Goku - Hey i can see a hot dog in the lights  
  
Gohan - I see Cell! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Kenshin - I see shishio!!!!  
  
Miroku - I see women in bikini's oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh yeah!!!  
  
All - eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!  
  
Sano - All I see is the shininess of the florecent lighting....ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kenshin - Guys!!! back to my plan!  
  
All - Okay!  
  
Kenshin - Okay, we are all gonna get out of here, so Gohan you act like your hurt and i'm pretty for sure that Jennifer will come to your aid, Goku you just....umm.....act like an idiot....Sano and me will go distract the others, and Miroku...you can do whatever you want to do.  
  
All - OKAY!  
  
Gohan - Hey we're talking all caps again??  
  
Goku - I LOVE FOOD!!!  
  
Kenshin - No no no!! stop it you guys!  
  
Gohan - I don't even want to go home I like it here  
  
Miroku - yeah me too!  
  
Goku - I don't! I wanna go home!  
  
a portal then opens up...  
  
vegeta - Come here Kakorat and I'll give you some scooby snacks  
  
Goku - Coming Veggie head!  
  
Vegeta - ggggggrrrr  
  
Goku leaves and goes into the portal  
  
Kenshin - too bad that can't happen to us huh sano?  
  
Another portal opens up  
  
Yahiko - Hey Kenshin, Sano come back home please!?  
  
Kenshin and Sano - OKAY!  
  
Kenshin and Sano go through the portal  
  
Gohan - Let's go find the others  
  
Miroku - Okay....  
  
Ryan - Hey aren't we supposed to be putting Inu-Yasha back on the air?  
  
Jennifer - Yeah but...were in hawaii and the headquarters are in Canada  
  
Deryck - really??? Where in canada??  
  
Jennifer - Uhhhh I think Ontario  
  
Deryck - lets go to my homeland!  
  
Cassandra - Okay!  
  
Ryan - Hey look up  
  
Jennifer - its florecent lights!  
  
Cassandra - where??? I don't see them!!!  
  
Deryck - oooooooooooooooooooooooooo their shiny... oooooooooooooooo i want to touch them... ooooooooooooooooo i want to own them.....i wish i had my own florecent light........  
  
Gohan - Hey Jennifer!!!  
  
Jennifer - You rang?  
  
Gohan - Only me and Miroku are still here!  
  
Jennifer - why?  
  
Gohan - the rest of them got to go home  
  
Cassandra - why didn't you go home?  
  
Gohan - i didn't want to!  
  
Shane - hey deryck...you lost your shoe!  
  
Deryck - Oh no!!! My shoe!!  
  
Jennifer - Woah!! Deryck you have one tiny little foot!  
  
Cassandra - Oh my gosh its the tiniest thing I've ever seen  
  
Gohan - It's smaller than my foot!  
  
Miroku - where is it?  
  
Shane - that's freakin tiny  
  
Ryan - poor little thing  
  
Deryck - SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer - No caps you cute little canadian  
  
Deryck - Yes Jennifer  
  
Jennifer - hey where did Sesshomaru go?  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Sesshomaru - HA HA HA HA I've got longer hair now!  
  
Orlando - shut up....it isn't my fault that I got transformed into my normal self  
  
Sesshomaru - ha ha ha ha!!  
  
Jennifer - hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... let me try this.....SIT!!!  
  
They all hear a big noise followed by a yell  
  
Cassandra - there he is!  
  
Deryck - Let's go get him  
  
Gohan - Small foot  
  
Deryck - shut up....  
  
Jennifer - Deryck I still think your cute with or without big feet...now come over here and kiss me! (Jennifer kisses Deryck)  
  
Cassandra - Come on Jennifer! We gosta go get sesshy!  
  
Jennifer - Fine....  
  
They all go to where they heard sesshomaru scream  
  
Cassandra -NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo my cute little elf boy has left me!!!  
  
Orlando - yeah yeah yeah.....hey lookie florecent lights!  
  
Ryan - I know aren't they shiny  
  
Shane - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i want to touch them ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i want to own them ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo they are so shiny oooooooooooooooooooooooo i wish i had them  
  
Cassandra - where are they!?!!  
  
Jennifer - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Cassandra - You see them too Jennifer  
  
Jennifer - Der...their right over there.  
  
Cassandra - I still don't see them!!!  
  
Gohan - I love florecent lights  
  
Deryck - Guys we better be off to canada!  
  
All - OKAY  
  
Gohan - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..... Caps...............................he he he  
  
Jennifer - No Gohan! 


	19. Shiny Contraptions and getting smootches

Jennifer- Wow Deryck, Canada is oh so prettyful.  
  
Deryck- Yea. Ain't it.  
  
Ryan- And it was very convient that you had your personal jet on call so you could fly us all here.   
  
Shane- Yep. Mine was in the shop.  
  
Sesshomaru- Not that I care or anything, but what's wrong with Gohan. He's been sulking ever since we got here.  
  
Cassandra- He's just mad 'coz he didn't get to talk in caps.  
  
Sesshomaru- Oh.  
  
Miroku- Do you think that any women here will want to bear my children.  
  
Orlando- Miroku, you idiotic baka you, let me explain this. No one in your anime world wanted to bear your children. No one in Vegas would bear your children. No one in Hawii wanted to bear your children. If you couldn't find someone to be your wife in the good 'ol US of A, do you really think you can find one in Canada?  
  
Miroku- It's possible.  
  
Ryan- You know, I almost feel sorry for you.  
  
Miroku- Really?  
  
Ryan- Yea. Key word being almost. I already have a wife.  
  
Miroku- Oh. Does she have a sister?  
  
Deryck- Dude. Where's elf boy and his bow and arrow when you need 'em.  
  
Orlando- Oh can it small fry.  
  
Deryck- Hey I am not small. Nor am I a fry of any kind. I'm just-  
  
Gohan- Ooo speaking of fries I'm hungry.  
  
Miroku- I thought you weren't talking to us.  
  
Jennifer- Special! Deryck is special.  
  
Deryck- Yea!  
  
Shane- I want to be special too!  
  
Ryan- I think you already are.  
  
Sesshomaru- Well I am extra super dooper special!  
  
Cassandra- How do you figure that Sesshy?  
  
Sesshomaru- Simple. I'm an anime character who *does not* go around begging people to bear his children or say that I love food when the opportunity to speak in caps arrives.  
  
Gohan- What's wrong with liking food?  
  
Jennifer- I like food.   
  
Gohan- Food? Where? Did I mention that I was hungry.  
  
Sesshomaru- I believe that I was talking about me and how special I was.  
  
Shane- Yea. But no body cares.   
  
Deryck- All this talk about fries is making me hungry too.  
  
Miroku- Yea. It feels like I haven't eaten since the first chapter.  
  
Jennifer- But you weren't in the first chapter.  
  
Miroku- Exactly.  
  
Jennifer- That didn't make sense.  
  
Cassandra- I could consume some food as well.  
  
Sesshomaru- But we have a job to do! We have to get my show back on the air so all the wonderful people can see me!  
  
Jennifer- First off Sesshy, it's not *your* show. Your just on it. Secound, sit!  
  
Sesshomaru- Oww.  
  
Jennifer- And lastly, we are getting food.  
  
Gohan- All right! So where do you guy's wanna go eat?  
  
Ryan- Um…guys.   
  
Shane- Yes.  
  
Ryan- Why do I feel like we forgot something back in Hawii?  
  
Hawii~~~  
  
Pip- Okay. Now I know that we were supposed to be looking for someone, I just can't seem to remember who it was.  
  
Merry- Wasn't it the little fellow with all the mushrooms.  
  
Pip- Yea. Now how do we track the little chap again?  
  
Both stand and think for a moment. They then look down at all of the mushroom garbage they had left.  
  
Merry- Um….ooops.  
  
Writer- OOOPS! Okay, so let me get this strait. Two writers give you guys one simple story line to follow. One little itty bitty part to be part of the bloody idiot proof plot and you guys eat the mushrooms!  
  
Pip- Well when you put it like that it just sounds…  
  
Merry- Bad.  
  
Writer- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Merry- We made the writer mad.  
  
Pip- This probably isn't a good thing.  
  
Back at the ritual ceremony-  
  
Sven- Please, please oh I beg of you to let me go.  
  
Crazy girl 3- Nope.  
  
Sven- Someone help me! Hey, who are you? Are you here to help me.  
  
Mysterious person who is tied next to him- Even if I could, I doubt that I would attempt to save you Sven.  
  
Sven- Why won't anyone help me?  
  
MP- Actually, the morons Dumb and Dumber were supposed to help you but them being the idiots that they are started eating all of Shippos mushrooms.  
  
Sven- But I didn't think those were eadible.  
  
MP- They aren't. Therefore their about to have some wicked stomach aches pretty soon.  
  
Sven- When will they come for me?  
  
MP- I don't know. They sort of made the writer angry and she got very frustrated. So who knows what she's gonna do with 'em.  
  
Sven- Can't you help me?  
  
MP- Hello! I'm trapped here too.   
  
Sven- Your Jennifer and Cassandras friend aren't you?  
  
MP- Hi. I'm Hayden. You must be Sven.  
  
Back in Canada red shiny portal appears.  
  
Ryan- Hey who's he.  
  
Shane- I dunno but he's got nifty hair!  
  
Deryck- Yea. I wonder if I could do mine like that.  
  
Jennifer- Ram? From the Tribe.  
  
Ram- Hi there! And welcome…hey wait. Where the heck am I?  
  
Jennifer- Where's your wheel chair.  
  
Ram- Huh? I dunno.  
  
Cassandra- Ooooooo Ram!  
  
Ram- Yeah. Hi.  
  
Cassandra- Oh heavnly writing godess person lady!  
  
Writer- Yes oh inferior one.  
  
Cassandra- Can I kiss Ram?  
  
Writer- Well, since Jennifer keeps kissing Deryck, I suppose you may.  
  
Ram- Hum. Oh well. What could it hurt.  
  
Cassandra happily kisses Ram.  
  
Orlando- Well. That was emotionally disturbing.  
  
Shane- Your just made coz you haven't gotten smootchs yet.  
  
Orlando- You haven't either.  
  
Shane- I can. Oh Ryyyyyyan.  
  
Ryan- Huh? OH yea. JESSICA!  
  
Jessica- How did I get here. Hey Jenny. Hello pure evil one. Oh my goodness it's Shane West.  
  
Shane- Hello Jennifer's older sister. Would mind terribly if I kissed you?  
  
Jessica- Um…gee I don't know. Okay you talked me into it.  
  
Shane West kisses Jessica. She then leaves happily. Shane smiles and goes back to the group.  
  
Pip- Where are we?  
  
Merry- I dunno but….oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!  
  
Pip- WHAT?  
  
Merry- I see a shiny contraption!  
  
Pip- A contraption.  
  
Merry- That is shiny.  
  
Pip- Where?  
  
Merry- Over yonder.  
  
Pip- YonDER? Where's that?  
  
Writer- Over there where's he's pointing moron.  
  
Pip- Oh. You mean younDER.  
  
Merry- It's what I said isn't it.  
  
Pip- Let us go admire it.  
  
Merry- Okay!  
  
Writer- No no no no no! You must go save Shippo, then save Sven and Hayden from those crazy girls and go to Canada with the rest of the gang.  
  
Pip- But shiny-  
  
Merry- Contraption.  
  
Writer- Fine. Go play with your friggin shiny contraption thingie. I hope it's a bear trap! I'll just go find someone else to finsish the story line.  
  
Pip- Okay!  
  
Merry- Thank you!  
  
Writer- Aw dernit. 


	20. Vancouver

Jennifer - Uhhhhh guys   
  
Shane - huh?   
  
Jennifer - My tiny attention span just remembered something   
  
Cassandra - Oh no   
  
Ryan - what??   
  
Jennifer - It just remembered that Inu-Yasha is taped in VancouVER canada   
  
Gohan - Great just great   
  
Deryck - Can we stop at Ajax before we go to Vancouver??? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASEE!!   
  
Miroku - why?   
  
Deryck - that's where we formed sum 41....Oh Canada!!!   
  
Cassandra - Poor little Deryck.   
  
Deryck - HEY stop calling me little!!   
  
Cassandra - Oh sorry bout that you lil thing   
  
Jennifer - Cassandra we all know that he's little, you don't have to rub it in his face.....Sesshomaru where are you going???   
  
Sesshomaru - he he he...um....well   
  
Jennifer - SIT!   
  
Ryan - Oh! You got sat!   
  
Sesshomaru - how would you like this thing around your neck pretty boy?? HUH huh huh??   
  
Ryan - sorry!   
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Sven - Come on Haden! Think of something   
  
Haden - Hey I'm just a nine year old boy, what would I know?   
  
Sven - My life sucks   
  
crazy girl #2 - Here comes one of the leaders   
  
Lance - I have come here to announce the death of my beloved Paris Hilton   
  
all crazy girls - OH MY GOSH!!! We must sacrifice these two and give their lives to the oh great Paris   
  
Lance - Mark my word that I will find Deryck and hunt him down, he won't get away with this!!!   
  
Sven - Uh oh   
  
Lance - there he is!   
  
Lance points to Sven   
  
Sven - I'm not Deryck!! I'm Sven...no wait I'm spenc. no i'm Spencer...or am I sven?? Haden help me out here!   
  
Haden - this is Sven, he's no threat to you, but neither am I so...   
  
Lance - You copied my hair you little miget   
  
Haden - Hey why don't you just put a sock in it....SOCK IN IT!   
  
Sven - Have you been watching ed, edd, and eddy?   
  
Haden - Maybe why?   
  
Sven - Pitiful   
  
Haden - Maybe I can turn into a super saiyan!!!   
  
Sven - Double pitiful   
  
Haden -shut up and let me concentrate.....lets see here.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  
Haden powers up all of his energy and turns into a super saiyan   
  
Sven - Hey pretty cool   
  
Haden - Yeah, I know....now lets bust out of here!   
  
Haden gets out of the ropes and unties Sven   
  
MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE.......   
  
Pip - look you can sit in the contraption.....cool!   
  
Merry - Let me sit in it!! PLEEEEAASSEE   
  
Pip - Me first!   
  
Pip sits in the contraption   
  
Merry - hey there are shiny buttons...can i push one??  
  
Pip - Okay!   
  
Merry pushes one of the buttons and sends pip flying about 10 feet away from the contraption   
  
Pip - cool!!   
  
Merry - do it to me do it to me!!!   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Deryck - can't we go to ajax pleassee!!   
  
Deryck gives Jennifer puppy dog eyes   
  
Jennifer - how could I say no to that face??   
  
Cassandra - I can....no!   
  
Gohan - Hey where did Ram go   
  
Ram - I can't find my wheelchair!!!!   
  
Cassandra - here let me comfort you ram   
  
Cassandra gives Ram a kiss   
  
Ram - I feel beDER already!   
  
Ryan - Can we just go to Vancouver and get this whole story over with....I don't wanna be here anymore   
  
Jennifer - don't say that Ryan or you'll---   
  
Ryan disapears   
  
Jennifer - disapear....   
  
Deryck - You still have me Jennifer   
  
Jennifer - Your right!   
  
Jennifer starts to kiss Deryck   
  
Gohan - Can we go eat pleassssssssse!!!!   
  
Miroku - Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... ah ha! Excuse me miss, but will you bare my children??   
  
Woman - I'm married!!!   
  
Miroku - Awwww man   
  
Ram - I have to find my wheelchair   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Lance - I will hunt them down and i will kill them!!!   
  
Jc - Yeah, I'm right behind you   
  
Joey - Coming!!   
  
Chris - I'm behind you all the way   
  
Lance - where's Justin?? 


	21. The writer made me do it!

Ram- I have to find my wheel chiar!  
  
Shane- Hey guys.  
  
Jennifer- And where, prey tell, have you been.  
  
Shane- Me and Orlando-  
  
Orlando- Orlando and I.  
  
Shane- *Rolls eyes* Orlando and I have just been wandering around. Where's Ryan?  
  
Cassandra- Baka accidently wished himself out of here.  
  
Orlando- Lucky guy.  
  
Sesshomaru- Hey! Does this mean that I can wish myself out of…  
  
Jennifer- Sit!  
  
Sesshomaru- Ouchies! Well, never mind then.  
  
Gohan- Did you just say ouchies?  
  
Sesshomaru- The writer made me do it.  
  
Writer- Did not.  
  
Seeshomaru- Did so.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Merry- Hum. I wonder what this shiny button does!  
  
Pip- Press it and find out.  
  
Merry- Okay.  
  
Strange voice- Where is it?  
  
Other voice- I don't know.  
  
Pip- Did you just hear that?  
  
Merry- Here what?  
  
Two men come running up to Pippin and Merry who are sitting on the shiny object.  
  
Guy- Hi. My name is Marshall Mathers. But you can also call me Emmenim.  
  
Other guy- And my name is Justin Timberlake.  
  
Pip and Merry- Hi!  
  
Emmenim- Have either of the two of you fine young gentlemen seen a very shiny contraption.  
  
Justin- Yes. See, me and my friend here stol-  
  
Emmenim- *Jabs Justin in the ribs*  
  
Justin- I mean err, borrowed it from the military. And we kind of lost it.  
  
Pip- Oh….um.  
  
Writer- This is what you guy's get for eating those mushrooms!  
  
Justin- What was that?  
  
Merry- Uh we haven't seen a contraption of any kind.  
  
Pip- Yup. Shiny or otherwise.  
  
Emmenim- All right. Well if you do, please contact us.  
  
Pip- That was close.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Sven- Um…Haden?  
  
Haden- Yes Sven who can not turn into a super sayien like the great and all mighty Haden.  
  
Sven- Where are we?  
  
Haden- We're in Ohahu. Lookit over there!   
  
Sven- What?  
  
Haden- It's a Jack in the Box and I'm hungry so let's go eat.  
  
Sven- Wellp, can't argue with that.~~  
  
Lance- Where is he!  
  
JC- The last time he was seen, he and that hulagian of a rap star were breaking into the Pentagon.  
  
Joey- Yes I belive that they were looking for contraptions of a shiny nature.  
  
Chris- The lure of the shiny. Justin truly has gone into single stardom.  
  
Ram- I HAVE TO FIND MY WHEELCHAIR!  
  
Cassandra- Uh Ram?  
  
Ram- Yes.  
  
Jennifer- Did you by any chance notice that you were standing up.  
  
Ram- WHAT?  
  
Gohan- This is so unfair. He get's to talk in all caps but can I? Noooo…  
  
Merry- How can he suddenly walk now? How does that make sense?  
  
Jennifer- What?  
  
Merry- Huh? Oh nothing. I'm not here.  
  
Orlando- So if your not here that means that I can do this?  
  
Orlando get's up and hits Merry over the head.  
  
Merry- Owww! No it does *not* mean you can do that!  
  
Orlando- Okay. Just checking.  
  
Cassandra- That wasn't nice.  
  
Orlando- Writer made me do it. Besides, it gave me an odd feeling of closer.  
  
Miroku- Well why can't the stupid writer help me find a friggin wife!  
  
Ram- Hey! I am walking. This is wicked nifty.  
  
Deryck- Since Ram can walk, can we go to Ajax.  
  
Shane- How does his walking make any difference in whether or not we go to Ajax.  
  
Deryck- I don't know. The writer made me say it.  
  
Writer- Will people please stop blaming me for things?   
  
Shane- I thought we were here to save Inu-Yasha!  
  
Miroku- Really? I thought we were here to find wives.  
  
Ram- Nu-uh! I already have two and I don't want any more!  
  
Gohan- I thought we were gonna eat.  
  
Deryck- They have a very nice fast-food place in Ajax.  
  
Gohan- I'm in!  
  
Sesshomaru- I refuse to go eat at some fast food *human* establishment.  
  
Jennifer- Sit!  
  
Sesshomaru- Then again I guess I could always eat.  
  
Cassandra- If I wasn't so dern hungry I'd be saying no right about now.  
  
Ram- Me too. Wait huh? What'd you say. Food?  
  
Deryck- Jennifffffer. Make them come? Pleeeeeeeease?  
  
Jennifer- What'll ya give me.  
  
Deryck grins happily and gives Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Jennifer- That'll do. Your all coming!  
  
Orlando- Grrrrr.  
  
Shane- So you gonna go to Ajax elffy.  
  
Orlando- Do I have a choice.  
  
Shane- You could always leave.  
  
Orlando slowly starts to fade away.  
  
Jennifer and Cassandra- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Orlando- What almost happened?  
  
Jennifer- Stupid Shane.  
  
Shane- Am not.  
  
Jennifer- Are too! You almost got Orlando faded away you baka!  
  
Shane- Well, the writer made me do it. 


	22. McDonald's and more people!

Eminem - Justin, we gotta find that shiny contraption   
  
Justin - yea yea i know now just shut up about it   
  
Eminem - well lets not look to suspicous....how bout we eat   
  
Justin - okay!   
  
MEANWHILE..   
  
Deryck - we're going to Ajax were going to ajax we're going to ajax!!   
  
Jennifer - deryck calm down my little cutie   
  
Deryck - okay...   
  
Sesshomaru - since she's paying so much attention to Deryck I can get away....he he he   
  
Jennifer - SIT!   
  
Sesshomaru - awww man!   
  
Gohan - can we eat at a Japanese steak house?   
  
Miroku - Yeah ppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasee!!!   
  
Sesshomaru - I wanna scooby snack!   
  
Everyone turns towards Sesshomaru   
  
Sesshomaru - their good!   
  
Jennifer - Here you go wittle doggie!   
  
Jennifer tosses Sesshomaru a scooby snack   
  
Sesshomaru - scooby dooby doo!!   
  
Cassandra - stupid dog demon   
  
Deryck - ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
lookie.......we're here!!!   
  
The all get off the plane and look around   
  
Jennifer - wow i'm in the place where deryck started his band...miracles happen everyday!!   
  
Cassandra - Lets go eat i'm hungry   
  
Jennifer - where are we gonna eat   
  
Shane - how bout we eat at mcdonalds?   
  
Miroku - hey guys...we don't have anymoney   
  
Orlando - he's right we don't   
  
Jennifer - Deryck does!   
  
Deryck - yep sure do!   
  
All - lets go eat!!!   
  
they all head to mcdonalds   
  
Gohan - what's a mcnugget?  
  
Jennifer - its a chicken nugget gohan   
  
Gohan - I'll get it   
  
McDonalds Lady - what would you like sir?   
  
Miroku - for you to bare my children   
  
Miroku gets hit over the head...   
  
Miroku - awww man   
  
Meanwhile elsewhere....   
  
Pip - Hey Merry...the writer hasn't talked to us in a while   
  
Writer - I'm right here!!   
  
Merry - ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo coool!! I wish I could be the writer   
  
Writer - well you can't be the writer.   
  
Pip - who are you anyways...and what about the other writer   
  
Writer - You can just call me telephone and the other writer Pole...get it Telephone Pole   
  
Merry - I dont' get it how bout you pip?   
  
Pip - nope!!  
  
Writer - stupid bakas   
  
Meanwhile another elsewhere   
  
Haden - Hey I can fly!!!!   
  
Sven - ooooooooooooooooooo like a birdy??   
  
Haden - yeah   
  
Sven - I want to fly like a birdy....oooooooooooooo birdy   
  
Haden - your freaking me out man...how bout i just carry you?   
  
Sven - OKAY...hey you need to fly to Canada....   
  
Haden - where in canada   
  
Writer - Go to ajax and to a mcdonalds   
  
Haden and sven - OKAY!   
  
so the two of them go off   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Eminem - I sure hope we don't get caught   
  
Justin - yeah well i'm supposed to be helping the rest of the nsync people   
  
Eminem - they can wait....we have bigger and beDER plans   
  
Justin - did you just say der?  
  
Eminem - yep   
  
Justin - coool, hey lookie up there florecent lights   
  
Eminem - oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo they are shiny ooooooooooooooooooooooo i want to own them oooooooooooooooooooo i want to touch them oooooooooooooooooooo i want to hug them ooooooooooooooooooooooo how i just want to have them ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
  
Justin - shhhhh em...we gotta keep a low profile   
  
Eminem - oh yea right   
  
Justin - now we can't let anyone know about the shiny contraptions that we stole from the pentegon okay?   
  
Eminem - okay   
  
Mysterious person - so they have a plan huh? well i'll stop them before they can succeed.   
  
The Mysterious person flys off into the sky without being seen by anyone   
  
Meanwhile at yet another elsewhere   
  
Deryck - Yes I'll have the number 3 and the number 6   
  
Jennifer - I'll have a number 5   
  
Miroku - I guess i'll have a big mac   
  
Gohan - mcnuggets!   
  
Cassandra - a number 2 please   
  
shane - a big mac   
  
Ram - mcnuggets too!!   
  
McDonalds lady - that'll be-   
  
Mysterious person from hawaii - what about me??  
  
Jennifer - i-i-i-i-i-it's Ashton Kutcher!!!   
  
Ashton - I need to warn you guys about something   
  
Shane - what??  
  
Deryck - Hmph! now i can't eat   
  
Ashton - listen, Eminem and Justin Timberlake are scheming up a plan to maybe destroy the earth...I don't know but they said something about shiny contraptions from the pentegon and that's all i heard, i came to warn you about it   
  
Jennifer - nooooooooooooooooooooo i can't die!!!!!!   
  
Deryck - neither can I!! I need a hug   
  
Jennifer gladly gives Deryck a hug   
  
Ram - can i have a hug??   
  
Cassandra gives Ram a hug   
  
Ram - I feel all warm and cuddly inside   
  
Deryck - me too!   
  
Ashton - come on guys!!! You have to lead Eminem and Justin here so you can destroy them...or else the world will come to an end!!   
  
Cassandra - well that's what we're good at now isnt' it??   
  
Jennifer - Of course it is!!   
  
Sesshomaru - how come i didn't get to order anything   
  
Jennifer - you wanted scooby snacks remember   
  
Sesshomaru - oh yeah   
  
Shane - Well ashton, how are we going to bring them here??   
  
Ashton - Bait....they are like fish in our hands   
  
Gohan - isn't it supposed to be puddy??   
  
Ashton - whatever   
  
Ram - HI THERE!!!   
  
Gohan - can I ppppplllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee talk in caps just once!!!   
  
Jennifer - once gohan and that's it   
  
Deryck - hey how come you give him special privilages and i don't get any??  
  
Jennifer - do you want to talk in caps?  
  
Deryck - no   
  
Jennifer - that's what I thought   
  
Gohan - he he he...........CELL IS COMING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!   
  
Cassandra - what an idiot   
  
Shane - yeah really   
  
MEanwhile....   
  
Shippo - i feel all left out like no one cares about me....didn't anyone get my warning mushrooms??  
  
Mysterious person - well little shippo its time for you to die since no one seems to care about you   
  
Shippo - but but its not fair!!!!!!!!   
  
Mysterious person - who cares if its fair!!!   
  
MEanwhile another elsewhere   
  
Lance - kill Deryck kill Deryck kill Deryck!!!   
  
All crazy girls - yes oh great master Lance who will bring us good things   
  
Lance - ha ha ha!!!!!!!! 


	23. No chapter name?

Shane- Hey guy's?  
  
Ashton- What?  
  
Shane- Why doesn't this chapter have a name.  
  
Ashton- *Shrugs*  
  
Orlando- What was that?  
  
Ashton- I shrugged.  
  
Deryck- Didn't look like it.  
  
Ashton- My shoulders hurt.  
  
Miroku- Next time just tell us.  
  
Ashton- Heavy sigh.  
  
Ram- I can walk! I can't believe it! I'm ever so excited.  
  
Sesshomaru- Yea yea you can walk. Whoop-dee-freakin-doo. Would you shut up about it.  
  
Cassandra- Hey leave him alone Sesshy!  
  
Sesshomaru- Make me blondie.  
  
Jennifer- She can't. But I can. SIT!  
  
Sesshomaru- oooooooowwwwwww. You made me hit concrete.  
  
Orlando- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. That was so funny. Oh my God! Ha!  
  
Shane- Sit!  
  
Orlando- Ow. Hey. How'd he do that.  
  
Writer- I didn't give him the ability to make you sit. Uh-uh it wasn't me. I'm just the stupid writer remember.  
  
Deryck- So Ashton, how are we going to lure Justin and Emminem here?  
  
Ashton- Oh don't worry. I have a plan.  
  
Cassandra- Does it envolve torture of network executives?  
  
Ashton- Um….no.  
  
Deryck- DERNIT!  
  
Jennifer- DERYCK!  
  
Deryck- WHAT?  
  
Shane- BAKA!  
  
Gohan- I….torture of network executives?  
  
Jennifer- Well um err….you see we changed the law in like the third or fourth chapter, and we never really did get to torture anyone.  
  
Ram- Aw. I'm sorry. I know what that's like. You go to all that trouble but noooooo. It's morally wrong to kill.   
  
Cassandra- Exactly.  
  
Deryck- *Looks at a very confused Ashton Kutcher* Don't worry. They wouldn't hurt you.  
  
Jennifer- Well, Ram won't anyway.  
  
Ashton- Gulp.  
  
At another place-  
  
Sven- Are we there yet?  
  
Haden- No.  
  
Sven- Are we there yet?  
  
Haden- No.  
  
Sven- How botu now.  
  
Haden- No.  
  
Sven- Now huh? How bout now? Now? Are we there now? Huh huh? Now. How about now? Now? Is it now how boy now are we there now?  
  
Haden- Sven  
  
Sven- Yea little man.  
  
Haden- Do shut up before I drop you onto a very pointy roof of a building down below.  
  
Sven- Shutting up now sir.  
  
Shippo- You can't kill me! I'm to cute and fuzzy to die.  
  
Mysterious dude- Uh no your not.  
  
Shippo- Yes I am!  
  
Mysterious guy- Dude. No your really not.  
  
Shippo- Yes I am! Some people say I remind them of bunnies.  
  
MG- Bunnies? No no no. Bunnies are cute and they hop.   
  
Shippo- I AM CUTE.  
  
Gohan- FOOD IS-  
  
Writer- Shut up and get back to your own storyline.  
  
Gohan- shut up and get back to your own storyline. Baka.  
  
Lance- Hum. I have a thought.  
  
Chris- Really? You have those. I thought you kind of just stood around saying things that sounded omonis and stuff.  
  
JC- Yea. What he said.  
  
Lance- If we find the shiny contraption thing, we will find Justin. Then he can help us find Deryck and destroy him!  
  
Joey- He's gonna go all 'muwhahaha' again isn't he.  
  
JC- Yea probably.  
  
Chris- Most likey.  
  
Lance- Muwhahahahahaahaha!  
  
Sven- Hey can I get a Bic Mac?  
  
Haden- We just ate.  
  
Sven- Yea well. I'm a growing boy. I need my nutrition.  
  
Haden- You Sven, are a moron. Come on.   
  
Jenn and Cass- This is the song that never ends  
  
It just goes on and on my friends  
  
Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
  
And it'll go on forever just because  
  
This is the song that never ends….  
  
Deryck- Jennifer, dear, please do stop singing that song.  
  
Jennifer- Why?  
  
Orlando- Because if you don't I'm going to transform to Legolas again and shot you all with posinous arrows and leave your dead bodies in the street!  
  
Ram- And if you hurt either one of them I will shoot you with my shiny zapper thingie.  
  
Deryck- And then I'll…you have a shiny zapper thingie?  
  
Ram- Yep yep sure do!   
  
Shane- Oooooooooooooooooooooo. May I please see the zapper thing of shineiness.  
  
Gohan- oh yes yes and I as well.  
  
Ram- Sure. Come 'ere.  
  
Ram pulls out his zapper and they all stare at it's shininess.  
  
Sesshomaru- Hey dude. Can I see that.  
  
Ram- Why?  
  
Sesshomaru- Um…I'm not going to try and kill my capDERs so that I can get away and find the tetsiga and then go kill Inu-Yasha for good.  
  
Ram- Well, as long as you promise….um….  
  
Sesshomaru- Hehehehe.  
  
Ram- No.  
  
Sesshomaru- But!  
  
Cassandra- Ram's a genius Sesshy. DER.  
  
Ashton- Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo shiny. May I please hold it. I will not give it to Sesshy.  
  
Sesshomaru- My name is not Sesshy!  
  
Jennifer- What would you rather be called? Sess. Seth. Oo oo we could call him Seth Green!  
  
Shane- Or Scott Evil!  
  
Miroku- Or mini me.  
  
All-…………………..  
  
Miroku- What? I haven't gotten to talk much so I thought I'd make a comment.  
  
Orlando- We really need to find you a girlfriend dude.  
  
Miroku- That's what I keep telling you all!  
  
Ashton- Maybe you should go to Vegas.  
  
Mrioku- Been there.  
  
Ashton- Hawii?  
  
Miroku- Done that.  
  
Ashton- Ontario?  
  
Miroku- Yup.  
  
Ashton- Duuuuude. You have absolutely no chance.  
  
Jennifer- Fine we won't sing *that* song anymore.  
  
Five minutes later-  
  
Jen and Cas- This is the fic that will never end  
  
It'll just go on and on my friends  
  
Two bakas, started writing it not knowing what it was  
  
And it'll go on forever just because  
  
This is the fic that will never end  
  
It annoys Sesshy and all his friends… 


	24. More mwhahahha

Ashton - My gosh....come on guys we have to stop Eminem and Justin!!   
  
Jennifer - Fine....Cassandra we must stop our singing   
  
Cassandra - Dernet!!   
  
Jennifer - yes it is ever so unfair   
  
Deryck - Jennifer I know something that will make you much more happier   
  
Jennifer - What?!   
  
Deryck - A kiss   
  
Jennifer - wait your going to willingly give me a kiss?   
  
Deryck - Yep   
  
Jennifer - OKAY!   
  
Gohan - I LOVE FOOD!!!   
  
Sesshomaru - stop with the caps dude   
  
Gohan - did you just call me a dude sesshy?   
  
Sesshomaru - yeah so what??   
  
Gohan - weird   
  
Shane - Deryck may we leave Ajax now?   
  
Deryck - no!!!   
  
Jennifer - Come on Deryck, we'll come back some other time   
  
Deryck - okay then   
  
Ram - I can fly I can fly I can fly I can fly   
  
Cassandra - no Ram, you can walk   
  
Ram - that's exactly what I said....I can fly i can fly i can fly   
  
Sesshomaru - what a baka   
  
Miroku - can we eat now??  
  
Jennifer - guys....lets eat   
  
The group eats their food then   
  
Gohan - yum yum yum yum yum!! that was good!   
  
Ashton - riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhht   
  
Deryck - I was about to say the same   
  
Orlando - hey hey hey!!! can we just go to Vancouver?   
  
Ashton - sure, and we can lure Eminem and Justin here by another shiny contraption that we made   
  
Jennifer - oooooooooooooooooooo is it gonna be really shiny???   
  
Gohan - Like those florecent lights up there???   
  
Deryck - Florecent lights!! oooooooooooooooooooo i want to touch them ooooooooooooooooooooo i want to own them ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo they are so shiny ooooooooooooooooooooooo how i love them   
  
Cassandra - How come everyone but me can see those florecent lights!!   
  
Ram - I can't see anything   
  
Cassandra - Oh Ram, you and me aren't alone then?   
  
Ram - uhhh no   
  
Cassandra - Wow......(starts to kiss ram)   
  
Jennifer- Deryck!   
  
Deryck - yeah yeah yeah....(Deryck kisses Jennifer)   
  
Gohan - I want someone to kiss me   
  
Miroku - I know how it feels   
  
Shane - I've been kissed!   
  
Ashton - I havent....   
  
Jennifer - I bet I know someone who would want to kiss you.   
  
Ashton - who??   
  
Jennifer - hold on.......JESSICA!!!!!   
  
Jessica pops up   
  
Jessica - hello jennifer   
  
Jennifer - wanna kiss ashton?   
  
Jessica - Heck Yeah!!!   
  
Jessica gladly kisses Ashton   
  
Ashton - Woah!! Can she stay??   
  
Jennifer - unfortunatley no   
  
Jessica pops away   
  
Ashton - awww man   
  
Miroku - think any of your relative would want to kiss me Jennifer??   
  
Jennifer - I highly doubt it   
  
Miroku - awwwwwwwwwwww man   
  
MEANWHILE.....   
  
Sven - Hey Haden....not to be rude or anything but....are we there yet???   
  
Haden - yes we are   
  
Sven - yeah!!!!!   
  
at another area of the world....   
  
MD - Shippo if you tell anyone of your whereabouts then I will destroy you and dice your little fox demon body up and eat it!!   
  
Shippo - ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that's nasty!   
  
MD - exactly   
  
Pip - hey I think we're here   
  
MD - who's that??  
  
Merry - Hi I'm Merry and this is me friend Pip   
  
Pip - hey!   
  
MD - How did you find me??   
  
Merry - We were just following mushrooms   
  
MD - SHIPPO!!!!!   
  
Shippo - please don't hurt me!!!   
  
MEANWHILE.....   
  
Eminem - Justin I've detected a shiny object in Ajax   
  
Justin - where is that??  
  
Eminem - Canada you idiot   
  
Justin - shut up   
  
Eminem - come on lets go   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Lance - Come on!!!! We must find Deryck!!!!   
  
Chris - He scares me   
  
JC - Yeah he really needs to be on medication   
  
Joey - I feel so left out   
  
Joey fades off into nothingness   
  
JC - Glad that he's gone   
  
Chris - yep   
  
Jc - now if only Lance could go away....   
  
MEANWHILE.....   
  
Sven - hey guys!!!   
  
Jennifer - is that Sven??   
  
Sven - Yep its me!   
  
Cassandra - what's that little tiny thing that is carrying him??   
  
Haden - Its me Haden!   
  
Jennifer - HADEN!!!!!!! You were supposed to give me my video game back and you never did!! How come??  
  
Haden - ummmmmm well.....he he....i kinda lost it...   
  
Jennifer - HADEN!!!!   
  
Sven - hey hey hey calm down guys   
  
Jennifer - fine....but he owes me a video game   
  
Haden - fine....   
  
Deryck - What's his name??   
  
Jennifer - Haden   
  
Ashton - Guys!!! Eminem and Justin are coming here!! We must hide and get ready for them   
  
All - Okay!   
  
Miroku - before we hide can't i just get a girlfriend??   
  
Shane - sorry man but you can't   
  
Miroku - awww man.....   
  
MEANWHILE.....   
  
Justin - Finally all the shiny contraptions in the world will be owned by us!!! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAA   
  
Eminem - what's the deal with everyone saying mwahahahha? 


	25. The Chapter where absolutley nothing hap...

Pip- La la la la.  
  
Shippo- What are you doing?  
  
Merry- Absolutely nothing.  
  
Shippo- Why?  
  
Pip- Read the cahpter title. Nothing's supposed to happen.  
  
MD- So this means I can't kill Shippo?  
  
Merry- Yup.  
  
MD- Awwwwww man.  
  
Miroku- So where are we going to hide at?  
  
Ashton- Why did Jessica have to leave? It's not fair.  
  
Cassandra- Would you shut up already.  
  
Ashton- That's easy for you to say. You have a snuggle bunny.  
  
Ram- Snuggle bunny?  
  
Deryck- Hey Jennifer! Can I be your snuggle bunny?   
  
Jennifer- Um sure.  
  
Miroku- I want a snuggle bunny.  
  
Shane- Me too.  
  
Sesshomaru- Can we go to Vancouver now!  
  
Orlando- Yea. Sesshy's right.  
  
Sesshomaru- Don't call me Sesshy elf boy.  
  
Gohan- Man you guys are cranky.  
  
Ram- Yea. They need snuggle bunnies too.  
  
Jennifer- Agreed.  
  
Cassandra- Enough with the stupid snuggle bunnies!  
  
Ashton- Huh? Sorry. She's right. We have to go hide and get Emenim and Justin here.  
  
Sesshomaru- Why exactly are we helping him again.  
  
Jennifer- Cause he's cute.  
  
Cassandra- Yup.  
  
Deryck and Ram- Hey!  
  
Jennifer- YOu guy's are cuter.  
  
Cassandra- Yup.  
  
Shane- We're helping because we *do* *not* want them to own all the shiny things in the world.  
  
Cassandra- Yup.  
  
Sesshomaru- And it's really unfair that Jennifer can control me and you want to help.  
  
Cassandra- Yu-  
  
Jennifer- Sit!  
  
Shane- Sit!  
  
Sesshomaru and Orlando- Owwwie!!  
  
Haden- I haven't gotten to talk.  
  
Sven- Mean either.  
  
Writer- Woops. Forgot you guys were there.  
  
Haden- Baka. Hey can just anyone sit Orlando?  
  
Sven- I dunno. SIT!  
  
Miroku- Oww. Don't do that.  
  
Haden- Coool. Let me try. SIT!  
  
Elsewher-  
  
Lance- Ow.  
  
Chris- Um Lance. Why are you sitting down. I thought we were going to go kill Deryck.  
  
Lance- We are. It's just that-awwwww.  
  
JC- Oookay. About that medication. I think we really need to get some.  
  
Chris- I wonder if any of these crazy girls have some.  
  
JC- I don't know.  
  
Lance- I'm not crazy. Come on let's go kill a punk star. Owwww! Eee! Ooo! Ahh!  
  
Haden- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Sven- It's not working.  
  
Haden- How unfair is that.  
  
Sven- Totally.  
  
Another place-  
  
MD- I'm bored.  
  
Shippo- Well we can't do anyting. So says the almighty name of the chapter.  
  
Pip- We can stare at the shiny contraption.  
  
Merry- I bet that could take up all of our time in this cahpter.  
  
Pip- Yea!  
  
MD- Fine. Ooooooo florecent lights!  
  
Cassandra- Where?  
  
Shippo- Help me!  
  
Ram-Florecentlights. Where are they?   
  
Merry- 'Ello mate. Nice du.  
  
Ram- Thank you my tiny friend.  
  
Cassandra- Come on. No florecent lights here.  
  
Ram- Okay.  
  
Deryck- This is the fic that will nver end...  
  
Haden- It just goes on and on my friends.  
  
Sven- Ahhhhhhhhh! Stop.  
  
Miroku- Some bakas starting writing it and won't give me a wife.  
  
Sesshomarus- I can't believe I'm even on the same show as this guy.  
  
Meanwhile travling to Vancouver as the writer trypes-  
  
Justin- Shiny shiny shiny shiny shiny shin  
  
Emenim- SHUT! UP!  
  
Justin- But-  
  
Emenim- God you have an annoying voice. No wonder Britney left you.  
  
Justin- Hey! Maybe I left her. Ever think about that? And does the name Kim ring a bell?  
  
Emenim- I'm not listening. La la la la la la la.  
  
Justin- Kim kim kim kim...  
  
Emenim- DER DE DER DE DER!  
  
Gohan- I LO-  
  
Jennifer- Gohan come back to our storyling.  
  
Gohan- Awww.  
  
Justin- Hey. Can we just pop up to storylines anytime we want?  
  
Writer- Only if I let you.  
  
Emenim- Can you take us to the shiny contraption.  
  
Writer- Um...no.  
  
In Vancouver.  
  
Ashton- Okay. Is everyone getting in thier positions?  
  
Jennifer- Yes. And Gohan is back.  
  
Deryck- Jennifer. I missed you.  
  
Jennifer- You did?  
  
Deryck- Uh---I guess.  
  
Gohan- Did anybody miss me?  
  
All- No.  
  
Gohan- Aw.  
  
Sven- Come on guys.  
  
Haden- Sit sit sit.  
  
Miroku- Is it working yet?  
  
Haden- NO.  
  
Orlando- Good. My head still hurts from the last time Shane sat me.  
  
Haden- Sit. Sit. Sit.  
  
Lance- Ow! Ee! Oo! Ah! Ouch! Eek!  
  
JC- He's lost whatever bit of sanity he had left.  
  
Chris- Oh definetly. 


	26. Why do things have to end this way?

Ram - who named this title anyways??   
  
Jennifer - I think the writer   
  
Writer - well duh!   
  
Jennifer - man....i feel ever so stupid now   
  
Gohan - I LOVE FOOD!!!   
  
Ram - where did that come from?   
  
Gohan - I dunno beats me.   
  
Haden - lets try this again....SIT SIT SIT!!!!!   
  
Elsewhere...   
  
Lance - ooooow eee aaahhh!!!   
  
Jc - Hey....maybe we can ask this different ever so special, and kind writer if we can be transported   
  
Chris - okay!   
  
Jc - Oh great writer, may we be transported??   
  
Writer - well, heck why not, it would take you too long for you to travel by plane, so be prepared to be transported!!!   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Shippo - oh please don't hurt me!!   
  
MD - well, okay...I just wanted to capture some one since everyone else was doing something, so I wanted to do something   
  
Pip - hey I recognize you now, your that guy off of Inu-Yasha, Naraku?   
  
Merry - yeah that's who he is Naraku - well it seems that you two idiots figured me out   
  
A portal opens up   
  
Sango - I will defeat you Naraku   
  
Naraku - how did you get here??   
  
Sango - I dunno....but I'm gonna kill you!!   
  
Sango throws her boomerang at Naraku and cuts off his head   
  
Naraku - noooooooooo!!!!   
  
Sango - Now you will die!!!   
  
Sango then completley gets rid of Naraku's body   
  
Pip - coool!!!   
  
Merry - ooooooooooooo wowie!!   
  
Shippo - Oh thank you Sango thank you!!   
  
Sango - Come on Shippo, we must leave now   
  
Shippo - okay.   
  
A portal opens up and sango and shippo leave   
  
Pip - too bad we can't leave   
  
Merry - yeah we aren't of any use now.   
  
Pip and Merry pop out of exsistance   
  
MEANWHILE....   
  
Miroku - Dudes, I just had a feeling that shippo went back to the anime world and Pip and Merry are gone too   
  
Gohan - weird, so did I   
  
Sesshomaru - I didn't feel anything   
  
Cassandra - Guys aren't we supposed to be quiet??   
  
Ashton - yeah! Now shut up so we can lure Eminem and Justin here!!   
  
All - Okay   
  
Ashton - shhhhhhh!!!   
  
A noise is suddenly heard   
  
Cassandra - what was that ram??   
  
Ram - i dunno beats me   
  
Jennifer - deryck i'm scaredded   
  
Deryck - there's no need to be scared Jennifer   
  
Jennifer - I need to be held   
  
Deryck - okay   
  
Cassandra - will you hold me ram??   
  
Ram - Are you scared?   
  
Cassandra - no but i just want you to hold me   
  
Ram - okay   
  
Shane - hmph! they have snuggle bunnies and what do i have..shite!   
  
Ashton - i know how you feel...but could you shut up??   
  
Miroku - hey guys I'm seeing two people with a look of shiny in their eyes what should i do??   
  
Ashton - attack!!!!!!   
  
everyone comes out of their hiding places and tries to attack Eminem and Justin.   
  
Justin - HA!! You can hurt me!!   
  
Gohan - I LOVE FOOD!!!   
  
Eminem - idiot i say, idiot   
  
Miroku - guys stand back, that is unless you want to give up your lives   
  
Jennifer - oooooooooo miroku's gonna do the wind tunnel   
  
Gohan - what's that??   
  
Cassandra - just stand back idiot   
  
Gohan - i'm not an idiot!!   
  
Miroku - Here it goes....WIND TUNNEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Miroku uses the wind tunnel on Eminem and Justin and they are gone   
  
Miroku - Well....don't i get any thank you's??   
  
All - thank you Miroku   
  
Miroku - that's what i thought!!   
  
Jennifer - well miroku how do you feel??   
  
Miroku - Duh, i feel just fi- I am down, on my knees i can't take it anymore! its tearin up my heart when i'm with you and when we are apart i feel it too and no matter what i do i feel the pain with or without you   
  
All - AHHHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Miroku - what??? I lie awake, I drive myself crazy thinking of you, made a mistake when i let you go baby I drive myself crazy wanting you the way that i do, wanting you the way that I do   
  
Cassandra - I think that by absorbing Justin into his Wind tunnel, Miroku has taken on some personality traits of the Nsync in justin   
  
Miroku - I've created a monster cuz noboby wants to see Marshall no more they want shady I'm chopped liver, well if you want shady this is what i'll give ya a little bit of me mixed with some hard liquor   
  
Jennifer - not to mention he has some Eminem in him, cool!!!   
  
Miroku - this sucks!   
  
Deryck - too bad he just can't have my perfect voice   
  
Jennifer - Yeah really   
  
Shane - Guys, now that their gone can we go to vancouver??   
  
Ashton - Okay its fine with me   
  
Miroku - it feels like somethin's heatin up can i leave with you?   
  
Jennifer - I don't know what i'm thinking bout really leaving with you   
  
Cassandra - Jennifer you feeling okay?   
  
Jennifer - fine, can we go to vancouver now??   
  
Gohan - OKAY!!!!   
  
Random girl - hmph! my life sucks, i don't have a boyfriend, everyone hates nsync, and I feel lonely!!!   
  
Miroku - Well, I'll be your boyfriend, and I sound like those Nsync people and i am lonely too! we're perfect!!   
  
Jennifer - miroku i don't think that you want to date her   
  
Miroku - why??   
  
Cassandra - that's sydney   
  
Sydney - there is nothing wrong with me!!   
  
Miroku - yeah!!   
  
Miroku opens a portal and goes back to the anime world with Sydney   
  
Cassandra - poor guy   
  
Ram - Can we just go to Vancouver already??   
  
Ashton - okay!!!   
  
They all get on one of Ashton's private planes and fly to vancouver   
  
Lance - where are we guys??   
  
Jc - welcome to vancouver, you will finally get your revenge on Deryck, because he is coming here right now   
  
Chris - he is??   
  
Jc - der!   
  
5 seconds later a plane lands   
  
Jc - told you so   
  
Chris - shut up   
  
Ashton - come on guys now we can finally put inu-yasha back on the air!!!   
  
Lance - NOT SO FAST DERYCK!!!   
  
Gohan - FOOD IS GOOD FOOD IS GOOD   
  
Deryck - what did i do??   
  
Lance - you took the one that i truely love away from me!!   
  
Deryck - who??   
  
Lance - The woman of my life...Paris   
  
Deryck - ohhhhh...her   
  
Sesshomaru - don't I have her arm?   
  
Jennifer - yes   
  
Lance - what??? You have the love of my life's arm??  
  
Sesshomaru - duh, I had to have a human arm to get the tetsiga   
  
Lance - Your gonna pay for that   
  
Jc - calm down lance, you just came here to kill Deryck   
  
Chris - yeah don't forget that   
  
Ram - Hey guys we gotta get rid of these people   
  
Jennifer - Sesshy, kill them with the tetsiga   
  
Sesshomaru - Gladly   
  
Lance - you can't kill me!!   
  
Cassandra - that lame idiot really thinks that he can live through the tetsiga??  
  
Orlando - obviously   
  
Shane - hey orlando that is like the first time that you have talked in a long time   
  
Orlando - yes i know the writer forgot about me   
  
Writer - shut up and get back to that cute little doggie demon   
  
Sesshomaru - This is it, I will use the WIND SCAR!!!!   
  
Chris - wind what??   
  
Jc - scar genius   
  
Chris - whatever   
  
Sesshomaru uses the wind scar on Lance, Chris and Jc and they all die.   
  
Jennifer - Yeah!!! Now guys can we go put Inu-Yasha back on the air??   
  
Orlando - Okay!!   
  
They all head towards the inu-yasha headquarters and burst open the door   
  
All - we want inu-yasha back on air!!!!   
  
Inu-yasha network executive - hey idiots its gonna be back on air the 25th of August   
  
Gohan - really??   
  
INE- der   
  
Shane - well I guess i am no more use here   
  
Shane pops away   
  
Ashton - nice seeing you guys, oh and jennifer give this to your sister, its my phone number   
  
Ashton pops away   
  
Orlando - I have to go shoot a movie, I'll talk to you guys later   
  
Orlando pops away   
  
Deryck - I'm staying!!!   
  
Jennifer - YEAH!!!!!!   
  
Ram - Cassandra I will stay here too   
  
Cassandra - YEAHH!!!!!!   
  
Gohan - Hmph, I'm leaving   
  
Gohan pops away   
  
Sesshomaru - Hey can I leave?   
  
Jennifer - SIT!!! Your staying with me doggie demon   
  
Sesshomaru - awwwwwww man!!!!!!!   
  
Sven - Hey what about me and haden??   
  
Jennifer - you guys can leave   
  
Sven and haden pop out of exsistance   
  
Inu-Yasha network executive - can you leave now?? Your show will be back on the air on August 25th now leave!!!!   
  
All - fine!   
  
NarroraDER - The five of them leave Inu-Yasha headquarters, and head off for a new adventure, just to think that this story started out with two girls trying to get their show back on the air, and they came across many of people, including their classmates, movie stars, anime characters, and punk rock stars they made it out okay.   
  
THE END 


End file.
